


Až se setmí

by Dorea



Series: Až se setmí [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Child, Depression, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombies
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Život je o ztrátách a nálezech. Ale kolik toho můžeme ztratit najednou, abychom to pořád byli my? Kolik toho dokáže člověk vytrpět pro sebe a kolik pro druhé?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread vděčím Lucille.

_Dnešní den měl být báječný, pomyslel si hořce Kurt, když se v noci tiskl k tělu ležícímu vedle něj ve snaze sobecky od něho získat co nejvíce lidského tepla. Byl pátek, víkend před dveřmi, a on měl naplánované rande s Blainem. Večer chtěli jít na představení do místního kulturního domu. Vše bylo ale jinak._

**Kapitola 1.**

Kurt vyzvedl Blainea v jednu odpoledne. Měli namířeno do nově otevřené kavárny a Blaine právě přemlouval Kurta, že určitě musí ochutnat sladkou specialitu podniku.

„Je to lepší než orgasmus, no skoro,“ dodal Blaine s úšklebkem a políbil svého přítele na tvář.

„Řídím,“ upozornil ho Kurt a přál si, aby se tolik nečervenal. „Počkej na večer,“ ani netušil, kde se v něm vzalo tolik sdrnatosti, aby svůj slib vyslovil nahlas.

Blaine se nadšeně usmál a přikývl. „Beru tě za slovo.“

Zbytek cesty proběhl v příjemném tichu, které přerušovalo puštěné rádio a Blaineovo pobrukování. Projeli poslední křižovatkou a Kurt s menšími potížemi zaparkoval – _Miluju to auto, ale parkovat s ním je noční můra,_ poznamenal k příteli. Ruku v ruce došli do kavárny. Usadili se v rohu místnosti, objednali kávu – velké mokačíno s nízkotučným mlékem pro Kurta a střední, překapávané mokačíno pro Blainea. Kurt se nakonec podvolil a společně s kávou jim byly doneseny i dva čokoládové dortíky.

Konverzace běžela v příjemném tónu, což Kurta překvapilo, vzhledem k tomu, že poslední dobou nebyl jejich vztah v nalajnovaných drahách, které si vysnil na jeho počátku. Především, když spolu trávili čas sami. Pokud byl přítomen ještě někdo jiný, vše bylo v pořádku. Kurt nechtěl nikoho obviňovat, natož sám sebe, ale přeci jen ho hlodal červík, jestli zcela odpustil Blaineovi jeho chování ve Skandálech anebo jestli to pouze někam zamkl a nalhával si, že vše je v pohodě, protože chtěl, aby vše v pohodě bylo. Většinu času se snažili dělat, že jim do dokonalosti nic nechybí.  Většinu času to taky fungovalo.

Probrali kde co – od školy až po poslední Vogue a oba se shodli, že obálka nejnovějšího čísla je jednoduše otřesná – _Nemůžeš kombinovat lososovou a kobaltovou! To je proti přírodě!_ rozohnil se Kurt. Dále to byly jejich představy o vystoupení na regionálkách. Oba se usnesli, že by bylo fajn a hlavně fér, kdyby si na nich zazpívala Tina. I když Rachel by se to asi moc nezamouvalo.  Na řadu poté přišel dnešní večer a jejich očekávání od představení a následná společná noc. Měli ji strávit u Blainea, jehož rodičeodletěli do New Yorku na zahájení výstavy jejich známé. Kurt by rád pozval Blainea k sobě, ale dostat najednou z domu celou rodinu, bylo nad jeho síly. Pomalu ho začínalo štvát, že se schází takřka výlučně u něj doma.

 _Možná můžu být rád, že mě táta nechá jít k Blaineovi,_ přemítal, zatím co jeho přítel líčil další z mnoha vtipných historek z Daltonu. Nepřítomně se usmál a palcem přejel jeho dlaň. Miloval drobná vyjádření jejich vztahu. Někomu by to možná mohlo přijít směšné, ale pro něho byly letmé doteky a pohlazení velmi důležité. Blaine se na něj usmál a ruku mu stiskl. Kurt si elegantně odkrojil kus svého moučníku, ale vidličku už ke rtům nedonesl. V jednu chvíli poslouchal svého přítele a jedl opravdu báječný zákusek, čokoláda se rozpývala na jazyku, a v druhé prorazilo modré audi výlohu kavárny a _zaparkovalo_ nedaleko od nich. Oba mladíci sebou trhli a okamžitě vyskočili od stolku. Kavárna naštěstí v tuhle denní dobu nebývala zaplněná lidmi. Místo, kde auto prorazilo výlohu, bylo prázdné. Pouze mladá žena, která seděla nejblíže, spustila křik.

„Zavolej pohotovost!“ křikl Blaine na Kurta, jen co odezněl prvotní šok a sám se hrnul k autu. Otevřel dveře, v pozadí slyšel Kurtův třesoucí se hlas oznamující dispečerce na příjmu, co se stalo. „Pane? Pane, jste v pořádku?“ naklonil se dovnitřku automobilu. Muž měl hlavu _položenou_ na nafouklém bílém polštáři airbagu, světle hnědé vlasy byly slepené hustou krví, ta vytékala z tržné rány na čele. Životadárné tekutiny však bylo daleko víc, než by zranění na spánku dokázalo způsobit. „Pane, slyšíte mě?“ lehce zatřepal s mužem. Nic se nestalo. Snažil se vyprostit bezvědomého z auta, nakonec se mu to povedlo a položil ho na podlahu kavárny.

Kurt k němu přiklekl. „Říkala, že jim to bude chvilku trvat, všechny sanitky jsou pryč. Mluvila o nějaké počínající epidemii,“ informoval svého přítele.

„Dej mi svoji šálu,“ nastavil ruku. Kurt se sice trochu ošíval a pak si málem nafackoval, tady šlo o lidský život – kašmírová pašmína byla malá cena. Blaine nacpal jemnou tkaninu do největší rány na pravém rameni, která nepěkně krvácela. Možná, kdyby si ji lépe prohlédl, mohlo být hodně věcí jinak. Rozhodně nevypadala jako zranění způsobené při autonehodě. Na pomoc jim přispěchala i servírka, co je obsluhovala.

„Probouzí se,“ poznamenal Kurt, když spatřil třepetání očních víček.

„Pane, jak se jmenujete?“ zeptal se Blaine a přejel muži po zakrváceném čele. „Co vás bolí?“

Zraněný konečně otevřel oči. Všichni tři klečící okolo něj se zarazili. Jeho oči byly zvláštní. Vypadaly jako potažené šedavou mázdrou, cévky byly popraskané, všude samé červené nitky – jako malí červíci.

„Slyšíte mě?“ zeptal se Kurt. Muž se pokusil zvednout, Blaine mu položil ruku na nezraněné rameno a tím mu znemožnil další pohyb. Neznámý otočil svůj pohled na něj, chvíli si ho prohlížel. Vymrštil se a zaryl své zuby do jeho ruky.

Kurt si tuhle chvíli dlouho vyčítal. Měl vědět hned, jak spatřil podivné oči, že muž je nakažený. Měl reagovat rychleji. Měl… měl něco udělat.

Blaine okamžitě odstrčil útočícího muže, tak prudce, až jeho hlava s dunivým zvukem narazila na bílé kachličky, kterými byla podlaha pokrytá. Už se nehýbal.

„Jsi v pořádku? Bože, Blaine, jsi v pořádku?“ Kurt se k němu okamžitě připlazil a ustaraně si prohlížil kousanec na jeho předloktí. Blaine pouze pokýval hlavou, na víc se nezmohl. Konečně uslyšeli sirény záchranářů.

...

„Máte to ošetřené. Ale měl byste si rozhodně zajít do nemocnice na přeočkování a na testy kvůli přenosným chorobám,“ zdravotnice dolepila poslední náplast a soucitně se na mladíka sedícího na kavárenské židli usmála. Pořekadlo: _Pro dobrotu na žebrotu_ , platí vždy a všude.

Blaine se snažil nedívat na tělo v černém umělohmotném pytli. Snažil. Záchranáři po svém příjezdu mohli konstatovat už jen smrt. A popravdě nechtěli věřit, že muž byl ve svém stavu schopen řídit automobil. Ubezpečili všechny, že Blaine mu svým odstrčením smrtelné zranění rozhodně nezpůsobil, což slyšel velmi rád.

„Může to počkat do zítřka?“ zeptal se, když konečně dokázal odtrhnout zrak od mrtvoly.

„Bylo by lepší, kdybys tam zašel ještě dneska, ale vzhledem k tomu celému blázinci, co panuje, bys stejně přišel na řadu až někdy v noci. Ale kdyby tě to bolelo, přijď hned!“

„Seš už hotová, Sarah?“ křiknul na ženu další z posádky vozidla. V jeho hlase byla patrná netrpělivost. Kývla na souhlas, rozloučila se s párem mladíků a záchranáři byli pryč. Pohřební služba právě naložila mrtvé tělo a mladíci ho vyprovázeli zachmuřeným pohledem.

Kurt zaplatil.  Nechali lidi v kavárně jejich osudu. Nastoupili do černého SUV a mladík za volantem zamířil domů. Nakonec se dohodli, že bude lepší, pokud stráví zbytek dne u Kurta doma. Carole dnes neměla službu v nemocnici. Takže kdyby se Blaineovi udělalo zle, bude o něj alespoň dobře postaráno. Večer sice byl zničený, ale zdraví za to přeci stojí.

Jen co Kurt nastartoval a rozjel se, už se natahoval po knoflíku rádia.

 _„ – šířící se děsivě rychle, buďte opatrní, moji milí.“_ Slyšeli hlasatelku v rádiu a pak jako na zavolanou začala hrát Katy Perry, což Blaineovi ihned zvedlo náladu a pobrukoval si společně se zpěvačkou.

Když si Kurt zpětně přehrával právě tuhle chvíli, měl chuť se vyfackovat. Přiložit si zbraň k hlavě a zmáčknout kohoutek. Slova – _šířící se děsivě rychle_ – ho měla varovat. Něco nebylo v pořádku. Měl otočit auto a někam vypadnout. Měl něco udělat.

Hlas Blaineovy oblíbené zpěvačky přehlušil zvuk přibližujících se sirén. Poté co Kurt zabočil vpravo, pochopil proč. Ulice byla ucpána havárií nejméně tří aut. Okolo se potulovali zřejmě vyděšení lidé, jejich pohyby byly klátivé a malátné. Byli zakrvácení a vypadali úděsně. Kurt vypnul rádio.

Další chyba, kterou si později vyčítal.

Na místě už byli hasiči i policie. Záchranka právě přijížděla. Všichni se snažili zmatený dav pochytat.

„Vezmu to jinudy,“ oznámil Kurt, když pochopil, že tudy neprojede, odbočil vlevo. Po cestě potkali ještě další nehody. „Co se to sakra děje?“ Míjeli opuštěné lidské postavy, prchající lidi. Kurt ve snaze zjistit nějaké novinky, otočil knoflíkem rádia, to už ale pouze šumělo. Vyzkoušel všechny dostupné stanice. Všude stejné. Bzučení, ze kterého akorát rozbolí hlava.

Konečně Kurt stočil volant na příjezdovou cestu. Z brašny vylovil klíče a vstoupili do domu.

„Jsem doma,“ zakřičel. Odpovědí mu bylo ticho. „Chceš něco k pití nebo k jídlu?“ Blaine odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Přešli do obývacího pokoje. „Měli by být doma, kde sakra všichni jsou?“ Na konferenčním stolku našel lístek od Carole, která psala, že musela do nemocnice. „Táta je asi v práci a Finn bude u Rachel. Tak co bys chtěl dělat?“ zeptal se přítele a plácl sebou na pohovku.

Spát. Přesně to Blaine potřeboval. Unaveně se dovlekli do Kurtova pokoje a Blaine padl na lůžko. Kurt mu musel připomenout, že v oblečení se mu v posteli válet nebude – zraněný nezraněný. Blaine neměl ani sílu na nějakou vtipnou poznámku. V předloktí mu nepříjemně tepalo. Svlékl se a zůstal pouze v boxerkách a nátělníku. Kurt se převlékl do flanelových kalhot na spaní a oba zahučeli pod přikrývku. Kurt Blainea objal a vtiskl mu polibek na klíční kost.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jo, jen toho bylo dost. Lidi mě nekoušou každej den.“ Do svého hlasu dal tolik jistoty, kolik jí byl schopen. Moc jí nebylo.

„Nechceš zajet do té nemocnice teď?“ zeptal se ho Kurt a vtiskl další lehký polibek na jeho paži.

„Ne, sice to trochu bolí, ale myslím, že to je normální.“ Polopravda byla lepší než úplná lež. Kousnutí ho bolelo víc než trochu. Ale zranění vždycky bolí. „Jen se trochu prospím a bude to dobrý.“

...

Probudila ho neuvěřitelná žízeň. Jen co pohnul zraněnou rukou, málem vyjekl agónií. Bolest byla šílená. Zpod obvazu prosakovala krev a Blaine přitom pohledu pocítil ještě větší žízeň. Vymanil se z Kurtova majetnického sevření a doklopýtal do koupelny. Před očima měl mžitky a hučelo mu v uších. Zarazil se nad obrazem, který mu přineslo zrcadlo. Tvář měl bílou, zpocenou. Oči matné a cévky v bělmu rozpraskané. Samozřejmě pochopil, že ho muž, kterému se snažil pomoci, něčím nakazil. Otočil pravým kohoutkem a strčil do proudu chladné konejšivé vody hlavu. Hltavě se napil. Vrátil zpět ke Kurtovi, který už zmateně mžoural po pokoji jako by měl radar, pokud ho Blaine opustil.

„Děje se něco?“ Svou otázku doplnil zívnutím. Kdyby Blainea neochromovala svíravá touha si ruku oddělit od těla, asi by počin svého přítele shledal roztomilým.

„Odvezeš mě do nemocnice? Ta ruka strašně bolí,“ zvedl zraněnou končetinu. Kurt se okamžitě zprudka posadil.

„Proč jsi to neřekl dřív? Blaine, vypadáš strašně. Určitě máš horečku!“ Ospalost z jeho očí zmizela jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. S hrůzou zíral na zakrvácený obvaz.  Divže nevyskočil z postele a začal se překotně strojit. „Na!“ vrazil příteli do ruky jeho pruhované triko. S oblékáním mu nakonec musel pomoct. Stejně tak při cestě do auta.

Ulice byla prázdná. Což bylo divné, byly teprve čtyři hodiny odpoledne. Cesta do nemocnice byla naopak rušná. Kurt málem srazil tři lidi, kteří se mu připletli do cesty. Ve městě byl zmatek, sirény houkaly, blikala modrá světla záchranné služby a všude ležela lidská těla. Konečně dojel až nemocniční budově. Zaparkoval na zákazu, bylo mu to jedno. Blaine byl přednější než pitomé auto. Vytáhl přítele z vozu a horkotěžko ho táhl ke vchodu. Blaineův stav se zhoršil, Kurt cítil teplo sálající z pokožky, rána na ruce začala opět krvácet, jak mohl soudit podle ušpiněného rukávu jeho svetru.

Rozrazili dveře jako velká voda. Kurt se na moment zastavil. Nemocnice byla přecpána. Lidé leželi dokonce i na zemi. Čekárnou se ozývalo sténání, sípání a křik, šířil se jí puch krve. Blaine, který se opovážlivě zakymácel, ho vrátil do reality.

„Potřebuji pomoc!“ nesl se prostorem jeho hlas. Nikdo si ho nevšimul. Ignorace je jednou z nejhorších lidských vlastností. Bohužel je hojně rozšířená.

„Je mi zle,“ zasténal Blaine.

Kurt byl zoufalý. Jeho přítel možná umíral a nikoho to nezajímalo. „Sestro!“ snažil se zaujmout pozornost kolem procházející ošetřovatelky.

„Počkejte, až na vás přijde řada!“ odsekla unaveně, aniž by se na ně podívala, řítila se chodbou dál. Otevřela dveře od ordinace. Čekárnou se provalil odporný nelidský zvuk.

„Je mi zle,“ zopakoval Blaine. Kurt stiskl jeho ruku. „Mám hlad,“ zasípal.

Čekali neuvěřitelně dlouho, než na ně přišla řada. V jednu chvíli se hlavní dveře nemocnice rozrazily a dovnitř vešli plně ozbrojení vojáci. Rozestavili se po celé chodbě, někteří se ztratili v pokojích. Zraněných lidí si nevšímali. Nedlouho poté přišel Blaine konečně na řadu. Jeho rukáv byl nasáklý krví a na světle žlutých dlaždicích se pod ním utvořila rudá kaluž. Když ho Kurt pomáhal zvedat, tak skoro nevnímal.

Kurt měl opravdový strach. Celý Blaine sálal horečkou, ale po těle mu vyrazil studený pot. Do ordinace mu zakázali jít – _Nejste rodinný příslušník ani zákonný zástupce. Počkejte si venku._ Nervózně přešlapoval před dveřmi a okusoval si kůži na palci. Zlozvyk, kterého se zbavil v sedmi letech. Čekárnou se stále neslo neklidné šeptání, sténání a nepřirozený křik, který se záhy ozval i z pokoje, kde byl ošetřován Blaine. V zápětí se ozval další zvuk – střelba.

Kurtovi zatrnulo. Bez rozmýšlení rozrazil dveře a ztuhnul. Výjev před ním byl absurdní – padající tělo, tmavá krev rozmazaná po nemocničním lůžku a stékající po zdi. Trvalo pouhých pár setin sekundy, než si uvědomil, co se děje.

„Né!“ vykřikl a pokud by ho jeden z vojáků nezastavil, vběhl by rovnou do deště kulek.

„Tohle už nebyl váš přítel,“ poznamenal voják unaveně. Tuhle větu opakoval dnes už tolikrát. To, co kdysi bývalo Blainem zřejmě chtělo potvrdit mužova slova. V následující vteřině se nehybné tělo zvedlo a sípavě zavětřilo. Kurt zhrozeně pozoroval díry v jeho hrudníku, prostřelený krk, šedivé oči bez jasných, zářivých jiskřiček, které dělaly Blainea Blainem. Živý člověk by neměl být schopen vstát s takovými zraněními v hrudníku. Voják neváhal, pozvedl zbraň a jedinou ranou prostřelil _obživlému_ hlavu. Na světle zelené zdi se rozprskl mozek, úštěpky kostí a samozřejmě krev. Kdyby byl Kurt alespoň trochu při smyslech, pozastavil by se nad její barvou. Takhle lidská krev nevypadá – hnědá, sražená a zapachájící jako zkažené maso.

„Zmiz odsud!“ poručil starší voják Kurtovi. „Vypadni, seber rodinu a utíkejte jinam!“ nebohý Kurt byl vystrčen z pokoje, ani nevěděl jak. Celý se třásl. Klepaly se mu nohy. Nemocnicí se teď nesl pravidelný zvuk střelby a výkřiků – lidských i těch, které člověka nepřipomínaly. Čekárna byla zaplněna těžkým pachem zkaženého masa, ze kterého se chtělo zvracet. Bez rozmyslu se rozběhl chodbou ven z budovy. Neviděl. Neslyšel.  Bohužel stejný nápad jako on měli i další lidé. Tísnil se mezi upocenými těly. Narážel do nich. Nemohl dýchat. Z transu ho probral až známý hlas a ruka položená na rameno.

„Kurte?“

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betaread vděčím Lucille.

 

_Kurt se natáhl po sendviči s burákovým máslem. Nesnášel burákové máslo. Nesnášel cestování. Nenáviděl malé prostory. Teď strávil většinu dne zavřený v plechové krabici. Z myšlenek ho vytrhla natažená ruka svírající plastovou lahev s vodou. S nuceným úsměvem si ji vzal a upil._

**Kapitola 2**.

„Kurte?“ oslovil ho David podruhé. Mladík však nereagoval. Vyplašeně se zmítal. Všichni se na něho stále tlačili a utiskovali ho. Byl vyděšený. Od dětství nenáviděl masy lidí. Měl až iracionální strach, že upadne a bude ušlapán. David měl štěstí, že každý člověk v davu se staral o sebe a ne o dva puberťáky. „Kurte! Kurte, to jsem já. Karofsky. David,“ zkusil to znovu.

„David?“ Kurtovi spadla z očí vlčí mlha a konečně poznal svého spolužáka. Chytil Davida za ruku, až ho zabolela. To sportovce překvapilo. Nečekal od Kurta tak silný stisk. „Musíme najít Blainea, on je tam,“ ukázal rukou kamsi do davu. „Musíš mi pomoct!“  Střelba zněla hlasitěji. „Nemůžu tam Blainea nechat,“ zamumlal si pro sebe.

„Nemůžeme tam jít, Kurte!“ křikl na menšího chlapce, když se mu snažil vysmeknout a jít proti stále proudícímu zástupu.

„Ne, je tam Blaine. On není mrtvý. Měl jen pokousanou ruku. Není mrtvý.“

A David pochopil. I on se setkal s pokousanými lidmi, vysokou horečkou a následným agresivním chováním. Vše poznal daleko důvěrněji, než mu bylo milé. Kurt sebou opět zazmítal a David zesílil svůj stisk na jeho zápěstí.

„Máš tady auto?“ zeptal se. Kurt roztřeseně přikývl. „Dej mi klíče!“ přikázal. Kurt zmateně hrábl do kapsy a podal mu svazek klíčů.

„Co děláš?“ ohradil se, když ho spolužák táhl za sebou – pryč z nemocnice. „Pusť mě! Je tam Blaine, musíme mu pomoct!“

„Musíme se odsud dostat!“ namítl Dave a stiskl Kurtovu ruku silněji, vzápětí do nich narazila žena ve středních letech a málem je rozdělila. Konečně se prodrali dveřmi ven. David za sebou táhl Kurta jako kačera na provázku a zoufale se rozhlížel po černém Navigatoru. Každý ve škole věděl, co má princátko Hummel za auto.

Kolem nich křičeli lidé, někteří padali a druzí po nich šlapali. Pak tu byli ti, kteří už lidmi vlastně nebyli.  Jejich kůže byla našedlá, vysušená. Některým chyběly kusy těl, někteří byly celí od krve. Jejich oči nebyly lidské. Kurt je už viděl, přesně takové měl muž v kavárně – přesně takové byly ty Blaineovy. Ti lidé napadali utíkající a zarývali své zuby do jejich teplých živých těl. Žena, která vypadala jako Kurtova sousedka, se právě hostila na malé cůpkaté dívence. Holčička stále ještě žila. Žena jí rvala maso z hrudníku. Na ten křik Kurt dlouho nedokázal zapomenout. Nikdo jí nepomohl.

„Kde máš to auto?“ přivolal Kurta zpět do reality Davidův zoufalý hlas.

„Musím najít Blainea,“ opět se mu málem vysmekl ze sevření a vběhl zpět do nemocnice, odkud se neustále ozývaly výstřely a křik.

„Kurte, je mrtvej. Jestli byl pokousanej, je mrtvej!“

„Ne, on byl naživu, musí být naživu,“ oponoval zuřivě a snažil se ze sebe Davida setřást. Někde uvnitř věděl, že Blaineovi už není pomoci. Jenže srdce a mozek často dělají rozdílná rozhodnutí.

„Kde máš auto?“ zopakoval svoji otázku. Kurt pozvedl paži a kamsi ukázal. David nečekal a vlekl ho sebou. Prodírali se davem, snažili se vyhnout oživlým nemyslícím stvořením. Konečně dorazili k černému vozu. David stiskl odemykání, auto zapípalo a on strčil Kurta na sedadlo spolujezdce, sám si sedl za volant. „Máš někoho doma? Kurte!“ oslovil ho, když mladík mlčel.

„Co? Já nevím. Nevím. Blaine tam zůstal. Musíme se vrátit pro Blainea. On tam zůstal.“ Poslední věta byla zašeptána, tak bolestivým hlasem, že mu to málem zlomilo srdce.

„Zůstal,“ potvrdil David a dál se snažil naplno vnímat vozovku před sebou. Nemohl jet tak rychle, jak chtěl. Ulice byly ucpané. Každou chvíli někdo přeběhl přes vozovku. Informační zpravodajství stále nefungovalo a lidé, tedy ti živí, nevěděli, co se děje. Proč na ně útočí jejich milovaní, jejich sousedé a snaží se je zbavit života. Limu zachvátilo šílenství.

Kurt byl skoro celou jízdu tiše. Pouze chvílemi cosi zamumlal. David pochytil jen – _vrátit a Blaine_. Občas se musel zeptat na trasu. Věděl, že Kurt bydlí poblíž říčky protékající Limou, ale neznal cestu tak dobře, aby věděl, kde všude přesně odbočit. Na křižovatce mezi Baxter street a Faurot Avenue potkali další z mnoha havárií. Lidí bylo všude až moc. V jednu chvíli David zahlédl mihnout se davem povědomé dlouhé tmavé vlasy, které okamžitě pustil z hlavy. Kurt s vytřeštěnýna očima pozoroval přes sklo okénka hemžení venku. Několikrát jim do auta narazilo lidské tělo, Kurt sebou pokaždé trhl. Vše bylo tak rychlé, tak neuvěřitelné.

Zavřel oči. _Je_ _to sen. Nic jiného než sen. Až otevřu oči, probudím se. Je to jen noční můra,_ bezhlasně pohyboval rty. Rozlepil oční víčka a tvář se mu okamžitě zkrabatila v pláč. Realita byla neúprosná. Utíkající žena, která náhle zakopla a ihned byla obklopena houfem chodících mrtvých. Vzlykl. Nemohl tak skončit, takhle ne. Popojeli pár metrů, když něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. „Tam je Tina! Zastav! Je tam Tina!“ sápal se po volantu a řval na Davida.

„Kurte!“

„Je tam Tina!“ snažil se získat vládu nad vozidlem.

„Co když je taky kousnutá!“

„Zastav!“ Tón, který Kurt použil, Davida zarazil. Stočil, byť neochotně, Kurtův vůz na krajnici. Kurt otevřel okýnko. „Tino! Tino!“ zběsile křičel na dívku a mával pažemi. Hnědé oči našly ty modré, na vteřinu se v nich odrazila úleva, a děvče se rozběhlo k černému autu. Zadýchaná se zoufale snažila otevřít dveře. Konečně se jí to povedlo a ona bleskurychle zapadla na zadní sedadlo. Zelené kostkované šaty byly celé od krve.

„Seš pokousaná?“ vyhrkl na ní David a prohlížel si ji ve zpětném zrcátku. Krev na jejích šatech ho znepokojovala daleko víc, než by přiznal.

Tině trvalo, než byla schopná odpovědět. Nemohla popadnout dech, zřejmě utíkala dlouho a hrůzy, které dozajista prožila, ji v tom nepřidaly. „Ne,“ vykoktala roztřeseně. „Ta krev není moje.“ David si dovolil další pohled do zrcátka. Tina si právě otřela slzy padající jí po tváři a rozmazala si tak červenou šmouhu po celém čele. Vypadala jako indiánka na válečné stezce. „Nechápu, co se děje. Byla jsem s Mikem a – „ nedopověděla, vzpomínky byly ještě příliš čerstvé, příliš bolavé. Trhané vzlyky naplnily prostor Navigatoru.

-.-.-

Už podruhé ten den zajelo černé SUV na příjezdovou cestu domu rodiny Hummel – Hudsonových. Kurt poskakoval na sedačce, hned jak viděl na příjezdové cestě auto svého otce. Naděje se pro něho rozhořela slabým plamenem. David zaparkoval. Pečlivě se rozhlédl, jestli se v jejich blízkosti nenachází nebezpečí v podobě lidských zubů toužících urvat si svůj díl masa. Nikde nikdo.

„Dobře. Otevřeme dveře a poběžíme do domu. Kurte, máš klíče?“ mladík přikývl. „Fajn. Připraveni? Jdeme!“ prakticky zcela synchronizovaně se otevřely všechny dveře automobilu a trojice mladých lidí utíkala ke Kurtovu domovu. Než stačil kontratenor odemknout, dveře se otevřely samy a všichni vlítli do předsíně. Kurt byl vzápětí téměř udušen mohutným objetím, které se mu dostalo od jeho otce.

„Kurte, bože. Kurte, kde jsi byl?“ mumlal Burt do jeho nyní už ne tak načesaných vlasů. Kurt jen zaškytal.

„Tati.“ Jeho táta je naživu. Zabořil svůj obličej hlouběji do prošívané vesty. Třásl se. Ale byl doma, doma u táty.

„Potkali jsme se v nemocnici,“ ozval se David. Až teď si Kurtův otec uvědomil, že jeho syn nepřišel domů sám. Trochu se od Kurta odtáhl, ale ne natolik, aby syna propustil ze svého objetí.

„Neviděli jste Finna?“ zeptala se Carole šeptavým hlasem. Teprve poté, co promluvila, si uvědomili její přítomnost.

„Není doma? Měl být u Rachel, říkal, že tam půjde.“ Carole jen pokývala hlavou a po tváři jí tekly slzy. Nebyly první, které ten den prolila. Měla neuvěřitelné štěstí, že se dostala z nemocnice celá a nepokousaná.

 Jako zdravotní sestra byla mezi prvními, kteří přišli s oživlými _lidmi_ do kontaktu. První _nemocná_ , se kterou se setkala, byla mladá matka, která přišla do ordinace i s dítětem – batoletem. Carole odešla jen pro věci potřebné k zavedení kanyly.  Žena byla dehydratovaná a měla vysokou horečku. Když se vrátila zpět do pokoje, spatřila obraz, který jí strašil ve snech už do konce jejích dnů. Žena k ní stála zády. Byla shrbená, a když se otočila – celý její obličej byl od krve, která jí stékala z úst do výstřihu květované blůzy. Vycenila na Carole zuby. Starší žena vykřikla, upustila hadičky i sáček s fyziologickým roztokem a couvala zpět ke dveřím. Na vyšetřovacím stole ještě stihla spatřit rozervané pozůstatky dítěte. V ústech ucítila žluč. Hrudník se jí děsivě svíral, nemohla dýchat. Žena se k ní začala přibližovat. Carole se konečně vzpamatovala a rychlostí, kterou by od ní nikdo nečekal, vyběhla z pokoje. Zabouchla za sebou dveře. Tupé údery, které následovaly, bylo to poslední, co jí chybělo k tomu, aby se rozplakala.

„Je někdo z vás pokousaný?“ zeptal se Burt a vytrhl svou ženu z nepěkných vzpomínek.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Kurt.

„Ta krev není moje,“ odvětila Tina kvapně, když si ji Carole prohlížela s obavami vepsanými do pobledlé tváře.

„Nechceš se umýt a převléct?“ nabídla dívce nakonec. Zaměstnaná mysl není tak ztrápená. Tina přikývla a Carole s ní odešla do koupelny.

„Mohl bych si půjčit vaše auto?“ promluvil David.

„Proč?“ Kurt se otočil v náručí svého otce a modré vystrašené oči nechápaly, proč chce David ven – do pekla. Burt si ho měřil pohledem, který nemohl statný mladík rozluštit.

„Chci zajet domů. Vím, že máma tam nebude,“ jeho hlas jasně říkal, co se jeho matce stalo. Burt pocítil k mladíkovi lítost, emoci, kterou si myslel, že k Davidu Karofskemu nikdy mít nebude. „Ale mohl by tam být táta s babičkou. Zkoušel jsem mu volat, ale telefon je hluchý.“ David byl zoufalý, celou dobu na ně myslel. Chtěl, aby byli naživu. Tak moc si to přál.

„Pojedu s tebou,“ ozval se Kurt.

„Cože?“ zazněly dva hlasy v téměř dokonalém souzvuku.

„Pojedu s tebou,“ zopakoval Kurt daleko jistějším hlasem, než předešle.

„Ne!“ ozvali se opět Burt i David.

„Ano,“ nedal se Kurt. „Někdo s tebou musí jet, a ne ty to nebudeš, tati,“ zaprotestoval, když ucítil, že se jeho otec nadechuje k odpovědi. „Musíme odjet z města, říkal to voják v nemocnici, když…“ zadrhl se a cítil, jak ho uchvacuje panika, kterou ze sebe ale okamžitě sklepal. Tohle si nemohl dovolit.

„Jo, musíme odjet. Musíme do Daytonu. Tam je evakuační centrum,“ vysvětlil okamžitě Burt.

„Dobře, půjdu si zabalit, bude to hned a pak pojedu s Davidem k němu. Vy tady dobalíte zbytek a odjedeme,“ shrnul Kurt budoucí události. „Musím něco dělat, nemůžu tu jen tak sedět,“ podíval se otci do očí. Nicnedělání znamenalo myšlení a Kurt nebyl připravený probírat se nepěknými událostmi, které se dnes staly. Znamenalo by to, přiznat si, že je vše pravda a ne pouhá noční můra, ze které se probudíte do krásného slunného rána.

„Kurte, nemusíš se mnou jezdit,“ ozval se Dave, jenž si tu náhle připadal nepatřičně. Jako kdyby měl svým chováním rozbít rodinu.

„Musím. Někdo ti musí pomoct, co když to bude u tebe doma zlé?“

David se podíval na Burta. Hledal v jeho očích souhlas. Nechtěl odjet sám. Kdo by ostatně toužil jít sám do právě rozpoutaného inferna? Ale nechtěl riskovat Kurtův život. To by si nikdy neodpustil. Na druhou stranu, kdo říká, že nebudou všichni do večera mrtví? A pak Burt kývnul. Neochotně, ale souhlas to byl.

„Běž si zabalit,“ poručil otec synovi. Kurt bez řečí, což se nestávalo tak často, zamířil po schodech k sobě do pokoje. Burt ho vyprovázel pohledem. „Našel jsi ho v nemocnici?“ zněla další otázka.

„Ano, pane,“ kývl David a snažil se připravit na výslech, na který nemohl být přichystán. Burt pokýval hlavou. „Myslím, že tam odvezl Blainea.“

„A kde je?“ zeptal se zmatený Burt, i když správnou odpověď mohl tušit.

„Je z něj jedna z těch věcí.“ Nechoval k Blaineovi mimořádně kladné city, ale tohle mu opravdu nepřál. „Byl jsem…“ trhavě se nadechl, tohle bolelo. „Přivezl jsem tam mámu. Pokousala ji prodavačka v obchoďáku. Všechno se stalo tak rychle.“ V jedné minutě ho matka nutila vybrat si buď nechutně zelenou mikinu, nebo fialovou košili a vzápětí ji pokousala prodavačka. Než se David vzpamatoval, byly matčiny oblíbené žluté šaty krvavé. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Nemohl udeřit ženu – holky se nebijí, to ho učili už v mateřské školce. V tu chvíli samozřejmě nevěděl, že tohle už není žena. Prudce prodavačku odstrčil, ta vzápětí svůj útok zopakovala. Pokaždé, když zavřel víčka, viděl její oči. Pokud je pravda, že oči jsou okna do duše, tak ta její musela být prohnilá. Naštěstí prakticky okamžitě přiběhla ochranka a agresivní ženu zpacifikovala. David odvezl maminku do nemocnice. Začátek konce.

„Jo,“ souhlasil Burt, posunul si kšiltovku na hlavě a unaveně se poškrábal na hlavě. „Byl jsem v garáži, když to začalo. Jeden z nich přitáhl dovnitř, pokousal Johna. Bylo to…“ Na tohle nelze najít to správné slovo. „Telefony nefungovaly, rádio šumělo. Nic nešlo. Když jsem přijel domů, našel jsem tu Carole. Finnovi se nedá dovolat. Zkoušeli jsme zapínat rádio každých pět minut, nakonec začali pouštět nouzové vysílání. Nejbližší evakuační středisko je v Daytonu. Chtěli jsme s Carole ještě chvíli počkat, díky bohu, že jsme neodjeli.“ Burt Hummel nebyl nábožensky založený člověk, ale v některých chvílích se neubráníte poděkovat, ať už bohem myslíte kohokoli nebo cokoli. 

Na schodech se ozval dusot. Po chvíli spatřili i Kurta, který sebou táhl poměrně malé (na Kurta malé) zavazadlo.

„Můžeme jít,“ kývnul na Davida a vykročil ke dveřím.

„Počkejte, nemůžete jít ven bez ničeho,“ strhnul Burt Kurta zpátky k sobě. „Našel jsem je ve Finnově pokoji,“ ukázal na botník.  Až teď si Kurt všiml dvou baseballových pálek ležících na komodě. „Dávejte na sebe pozor a vraťte se co nejdřív. Silnice budou ucpané, pokud už nejsou.“ Burt opravdu nechtěl, aby Kurt odešel, jen co se mu vrátil. Dobře ale věděl, že Kurt je tvrdohlavý a stejně by si prosadil svou, akorát by to všechny stálo daleko víc slov, křiku a především času, který se jim právě teď zoufale nedostával.

„Budeme,“ slíbil Kurt a k Burtovu překvapení ho objal.

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betaread vděčím Lucille.

_Rameno ho bolelo čím dál víc. Nebyla to život zničující bolest, ale dlouhotrvající jízda autem, spaní na zdánlivě pohodlných sedačkách, to vše ji jen zhoršilo. Nemohl si natáhnout nohy, byl nevyspalý a nevrlý. Alespoň, že v řízení se střídali. Navigator poposkočil a on sykl bolestí. Při pauze na oběd mu jeho spolunocležník bez jediného slova podstrčil bílou tabletku a podal vodu. Kurt se vděčně usmál._

**Kapitola 3.**

Dostali se k autu. Kurt už při běhu stiskl centrální odemykání vozidla a nyní sám usedl za volant. Nastartoval a vycouval z příjezdové cesty. Nervózně se poohlédl za klátivou postavou, která ovšem byla příliš daleko, aby je bezprostředně ohrožovala. Podíval se na svůj domov.  Záclonka v okně se pohnula, a pak spatřil svého tátu. Kývnul na něj a věnoval mu slabý úsměv. Burt na oplátku křečovitě zamával. Donutil se odvrátit od okna a podívat na zjevně nervózního teenagera sedícího vedle něj.

„Kam to vlastně jedeme?“

„Franklin street,“ odpověděl mu David. „Víš, kde to je?“

„Jo, poblíž bydlí Britanny,“ kývnul. Dojel na konec ulice a zahnul doleva. Myšlenku, co se stalo s nepříliš inteligentním blonďatým divem, zasunul do pozadí.

Whitman Avenue, kde bydlel Kurt, byla narozdíl od ostatních částí města, poměrně prázdná, jak se záhy přesvědčili. Zdálo se, že největší panika už opadla. Lidé byli buď živí a na útěku, nebo chodící mrtví. Potkali dvě auta, která směřovala k výpadovce na Dayton. Ulice ale byly plné komíhajících se přízraků, které se je snažily sledovat. Naštěstí bylo SUV rychlejší než oni.

 _Ale kdybych jich bylo dost,_ přemítal Kurt a pak raději přestal.

Snažil se kličkovat mezi opuštěnými automobily a oživlými, jak nejlépe uměl. Přesto se neubránil několikerému najetí na obrubu chodníku, dvakrát dokonce své milované SUV škrábl o jiné. David se na něho vždy s obavami podíval. Kurt nehnul brvou.

 _Je to jenom auto. Je to jenom auto,_ hrálo mu v hlavě.

„Tady jsi měl odbočit doleva,“ upozornil ho, když přejel odbočku. Ve tváři se mu rýsovalo jasné znepokojení. David vždy ve filmech slýchal onu otřepanou frázi: _Čas je náš nepřítel._ Až teď ji dokázal plně pochopit.

„Je to hlavní silnice. Bude tam hodně aut a těch…“ hledal správné slovo. „Raději to vezmu přes Holmes Street,“ víc neřekl. A mlčel i David. Ticho bylo nepříjemné. Dusilo jako šlahouny popínavé rostliny. Oba toho chtěli říct až moc, ale nemohli. Možná jen ani jeden z nich neměl odvahu začít. Pokud se v něčem začnete vrtat, začnete nad tím zároveň i přemýšlet. To byl luxus, který si nemohli dovolit.

Konečně dojeli do Franklin street. Kurt nacouval co nejblíže k pěknému rodinnému domku, na který mu fotbalista ukázal. Měl příjemnou béžovou fasádu a dřevěnou verandu s muškáty v barevných květináčích, dozajista práce paní Karofské. Trávník měl svěže zelenou barvu a byl pečlivě zastřižený. Celý domek byl obehnaný bílým plůtkem. Přesně jako z amerického snu. Jediné, co kazilo harmonii, byla karmínová kaluž, rozprostírající se na chodníku před domem. Žádné tělo ale v dohledu nebylo. Stejně tak nikde neviděli auto Davidova otce.

Opakovali postup, jako když nasedali do vozu. Rozhlédnutí po okolí, bleskurychlý úprk ke dveřím a dovnitř domu. S jedinou výjimkou – v rukou svírali baseballové pálky.

„Tati! Tati! Je tu někdo?“ Nikdo se však z útrob domu neozval. David by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale pomaličku začínal panikařit. Tak moc doufal, že tu tátu nebo babičku najde. Tak moc nechtěl být sám.

„Můžeme to tu prohledat,“ nabídl Kurt Davidovi. Ten přikývl. Na slova neměl sílu. „Půjdeš si zabalit věci a já se tady porozhlédnu.“ David sice namítl, že to tu Kurt nezná, a tudíž by se měl rozhlédnout spíš on. Ovšem nepochodil. Kurt ho udolal hned několika argumenty, kterým nemohl oponovat.

Vydal se po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje. Pátý schod zavrzal jako vždy. Jeho táta neustále sliboval, že ho konečně opraví. Ovšem čin se nikdy nekonal. Na prádelníku v patře stál koš s vypraným prádlem, které čekalo na složení a uložení. Vše bylo naprosto stejné, jako když ráno s matkou odešel. Přitom se změnilo vše.

Ze skříně vylovil velkou cestovní tašku a bez ladu do ní nastrkal oblečení – spodní prádlo, trička, dvě mikiny a džíny. Své třesoucí se ruce se snažil ignorovat. Z koupelny popadl taštičku s hygienickými potřebami. Rozhlédl se po pokoji, zrak mu padl na model Mustanga, co stál na nočním stolku. První, který postavil ještě s tátou coby malý capart. Nikdy se nikomu ve škole _nepochlubil_ , že i jako osmnáctiletý skládá modýlky autíček. Když se ho na auto ptal Azimio, řekl mu, že to je dárek od bratrance. Každou další Azimiovu návštěvu pak autíčko zamkl do zásuvky nočního stolku.

Zezdola zaslechl tlumené klení. „Seš v pořádku?“

„Jo. Všechno je v pohodě,“ zazněl Kurtův hlas.

Natáhl ruku a i Mustang našel místo v cestovce. _Vzz._ Zasyčel jezdec zipu. Vyšel z pokoje. Tašku hodil na zem. Ještě se musel podívat po patře.

-.-.-.-

Jen co odezněl Daveův dusot na schodech, se Kurt vydal na průzkum domu. Z předsíně došel do vkusně zařízeného obývacího pokoje, kterému dominoval velký krb. Na římse vystavené rodinné fotografie přejel zběžným pohledem. Stačil si všimnout, že na většině byl David – ve skautském kroji, se psem, v narozeninovém kloboučku sedící matce na klínu. Jako jediné dítě Paula a Melanie Karofských se nebylo čemu divit. Kurt si rád prohlížel rodinné fotografie jiných lidí, rád hledal podobnost mezi členy rodiny, ale teď mu to nepřišlo vhodné. Bylo poměrně pravděpodobné, že Davidův otec ani matka už nežijí. Odvrátil hlavu od krbu.

Kuchyni oddělovaly od obýváku pouze zašupovací dveře, které byly napůl otevřené. Kurt stiskl baseballku a odšoupl je. Nenáviděl ten zvuk, který vydávaly, proto v jejich domě nesměly být žádné takové. Oddechl si. Nikde nikdo. Stisk na pálce nepatrně povolil. Vkročil do kuchyně. Na kuchyňské lince stál nedopitý hrnek čaje a v odkapávači zůstalo nádobí od snídaně. I ve vzduchu ještě mohl cítit nenápadnou vůni pomerančového džemu a lívanců. Kuchyni dominovala žena. To bylo patrné na první pohled. Mladík si nikdy nemyslel, že je rozdíl ve vedení domácnosti mezi ženou a mužem. Mýlil se. Tenhle nepatrný rozdíl postřehl, až když si jeho otec vzal Carole. Drobnosti, které dělaly kuchyň a nejenom ji útulnější a domáctější. Ať se Kurt snažil sebevíc, on sám toho nikdy nedocílil.

Obešel kuchyňský pult a jeho klid ihned zmizel. Za linkou, která tvořila písmeno L a čněla do prostoru místnosti, objevil krvavou šmouhou vedoucí až ke dveřím komory. Okamžitě se otočil dokola, aby se přesvědčil, že je v místnosti opravdu sám. Byl. Jeho dlaně opět stiskly baseballku, až mu zbělaly klouby prstů. Sevřít ji ještě o trochu více a soustružená pálka by se snad i zlomila jako párátko.

Třemi opatrnými kroky, tak aby se jeho oblíbené bílé Martensky nedotkly rudé šmouhy, se dostal až ke dveřím. Nebyly zamčené, jen přivřené. Do nosu ho uhodil hustný nasládlý pach rozkladu. Věděl, že bude litovat, přesto do dveří šťouchl, na kliku nesahal. Byla celá od krve.

Chvilku mu trvalo, než jeho mysl zpracovala, co vidí. Mezi PET lahvemi, plechovkami s konzervovaným ovocem a dalšími potravinami spatřil bosé chodidlo. Bačkora se válela poblíž. Z druhé nohy zbyly pouze obrané kosti, ze kterých visely pozůstatky tkání. Zbytek těla byl znetvořen k nepoznání. Trup chyběl. Mezi rozervanou látkou vyčnívaly bělavé kosti žeber. Na tom, co kdysi bývalo obličejem, mohl Kurt vidět jasné kousance a dobře věděl, že tohle neudělalo žádné zvíře. Mrtvola se mu vysmívala obnaženými dásněmi. To vše trvalo jen několik sekund a přitom mu připadalo, že to trvá věčnost. Ihned, co mu došlo, na co se vlastně dívá, se začal dusit.Okamžitě si dal ruku před ústa. Vycouval z komory. Upustil baseballku na vykachlíkovanou podlahu. Dunivý zvuk se roznesl celým domem.

Davidovo zavolání: „Kurte!“ přeslechl, stejně jako dusot po schodech. Do neúprosné reality ho vrátil až David, který mu položil ruku na rameno. „Jsi v pořádku?“ Kurt se prudce obrátil, v očích vepsané zděšení. Otevřel pusu, ale nedokázal nic říct. Pouze rychle koukl na dveře komory a v myšlence, co se za nimi nachází, se zhluboka nadechl. Ihned ucítil sladký zápach a vzápětí ucítil v ústech žaludeční šťávy a začal se dávit.

David bezradně těkal očima mezi Kurtem a dveřmi od spíže. V hlavě se mu honily myšlenky, co se ve spíži může skrývat. Poté se rozhodl. Ještě než Kurt stačil vykřiknout: „Ne!“ Vešel do komory. I když byla světle zelená látka zakrvácená a roztrhaná, okamžitě ji poznal – babiččiny nejoblíbenější šaty. Pečlivě učesaný drdol, který si dělávala každé ráno, byl zničen a šedé vlasy slepené krví, jejíž puch ho společně se zápachem vyvržených vnitřností roztroušených okolo a jejich obsahem uhodil do nosu. Laskavé nyní mrtvé zelené oči, které mu jako malému podstrkovaly sušenky, se mu vysmívaly. I on okamžitě vycouval z místnůstky. Padl na kolena a vyzvracel se na podlahu kuchyně.

„Jsi… Jsi v pořádku?“ Kurt věděl, že je to ta nejhloupější otázka, kterou mohl položit, ale nic lepšího ho nenapadlo.

David se na něho podíval, jeho výraz nedokázal Kurt rozluštit, a zavrtěl hlavou. Pohled mu utkvěl na těle v komoře. „Ne.“

Kurt mi stiskl rameno. „Máš sbaleno? Měli bychom jít. Mohl by tu někde být chodec.“

„Chodec?“ odpoutal se David od hrůzného pohledu na torzo, co kdysi bývalo jeho babičkou.

„Jak jinak jim chceš říkat?“ pokrčil Kurt rameny. „Tohle už nejsou lidi,“ zašeptal spíš pro sebe než k Davidovi. Sebral z podlahy svoji pálku. „Vážně musíme už jít.“ zopakoval Kurt, když se David opět otočil. Jeho výraz byl nerozluštitelný.

„Tátu,“ nadechl se. „Tátu jsi nenašel?“ Jen, co to dořekl, musel potlačit opětovný nával nevolnosti. Okamžitě si představil rozsápané tělo svého otce. Rozpárané břicho jako když vyvrhujete rybu, dlouhé provázky střev obtočených kolem mrtvoly a obrovská kaluž krve a oči – bez života s popraskaným krvavým bělmem.

„Ne, nikdo jiný tu dole není. Jedině, že by byl ještě někdo nahoře.“

„Tam jsem to prohlíd.“

„Musíme jít,“ naléhal Kurt. 

„Jo. Jo, musíme jít,“ papouškoval David, ale nepohnul se. Dál klečel na studené podlaze kuchyně, zrak upřený na komoru, v hlavě stále ony příšerné představy.

Kurt to chápal. Vážně. Ještě před dvěmi hodinami byl na Daveově místě on, když Blaine… _Nemysli na to!_ Vynadal si okamžitě, když postřehl, kam se jeho myšlenky ubírají. Místo toho chytl Davida za ruku. Pomohl mu na nohy (téměř herkulovský výkon, když Dave byl skoro jednou takový co on) a vedl ho ven z kuchyně. Předpokládal, že druhé dveře vedou do chodby a ta ven z domu. Stiskl Davidovu ruku silněji. Ani nevěděl, komu chce vlastně dodat odvahu. Otevřel dveře – pryč od mrtvoly. Práh však nepřekročil ani jeden.

Domem se roznesl křik. Postava, která stála u schodiště, se prudce narovnala. Zavětřila a skočila. Kdyby Dave neodstrčil Kurta stranou tak, že se bolestivě uhodil do ramene o komodu, bylo by po něm. Místo toho se vyřítil vstříc chodci a udeřil ho pálkou vší silou, které byl schopen. Lebka s ošklivým mlaskavým praskotem pukla, její obsah postříkal bílé obložení zdí v groteskní připomínce moderního umění.

Postava, Kurt ji tipoval na ženu ve středních letech, pořád natahovala ruce se zkroucenými prsty, přesně jako při onemocnění artritidou (Nebo to bylo jen součástí oživlého prokletí?) a sápala se po Davidovi. Ten ovšem nepřestal mlátit do její hlavy. Srazil ji na zem a stále zuřivě tloukl do lebky, která už byla proměněná na krvavou kaši. _Prásk!_ A znovu. _Prásk!_ V hlavě měl akorát jedno – pomstít se.

„Davide! Davide!“ přiskočil k němu po chvíli Kurt. „Je to mrtvé, už je to mrtvé.“ Snažil se ho odtáhnout. Byl však nemilosrdně odstrčen. „Davide!“ zařval Kurt z plných plic. Poslední, co potřeboval, bylo, aby se fotbalista pomátl. „Půjdeme pryč. Pojď,“ vzal ho za ruku. David šel poslušně jako ovečka. Kurt vzal na schodech ležící cestovku, kterou tam David spěchající do kuchyně předtím upustil, když spěchal za Kurtem. Přehodil si ji přes rameno. Jakmile co došli před vchodové dveře, padl Kurtovi zrak na vak s golfovými holemi a v hlavě se mu rozsvítila pověstná žárovka. „Vezmi to,“ podal ho statnějšímu chlapci. Rozhlédl se skrz kukátko dveří. Nikde nikdo. Otevřel vchodové dveře. Otočil hlavu vpravo, vlevo. Nic. Dotáhl Davea k autu. Posadil dovnitř. V polovině cesty k Hudmmelovým fotbalista konečně promluvil.

„Promiň.“

Kurt nechápal, za co přesně se David omlouvá. Nechal to být.

-.-.-

Po příjezdu domů čekalo na Kurta další medvědí objetí a obligátní otázky typu: „Kde jste sakra byli tak dlouho!?“

Kurt neprozradil, co se událo v domě Karofských. Vymluvil se na ucpané silnice. Bylo na Daveovi, jestli se chce někomu svěřit. Pouze otci oznámil, že nikoho živého v domě nenašli. Burt pochopil a neptal se. Celá rodina byla zamlklá. Tina měla stále vlhké tváře a neustále popotahovala. Nikomu z rodiny se nedovolala a to jí telefon dokonce dvakrát vyzváněl. Carole nebrečela, pouze svírala mobil a čekala na jakoukoli zprávu od svého syna.

„Musíme vyrazit. Už se začíná stmívat a já nechci odjet v noci. Kdo ví, jak se ty potvory budou chovat,“ ozval se Burt a přejel všechny pohledem. Podívaná to byla žalostná. A on by nejraději někam zalezl a zůstal tam. Nemohl. Byl hlava rodiny a musel ji ochránit. Povinnost, kterou si zvolil, když se stal otcem a manželem. Musel dostat své milované do bezpečí.

„Chodci,“ řekl Kurt a přerušil jeho rozjímání. Burt se zatvářil nechápavě. „Říkám jim chodci.“

Burt kývl a dál to nerozebíral. „Do našeho auta naskládáme hlavně jídlo a pojedu v něm já a Carole. V tvém,“ ukázal na Kurta, „pojedeš ty, Karofsky a Tina.“

„Nevadí ti to, zlatíčko?“ zeptala se vystrašené dívky Carole. Rukou, kterou nedržela telefon, svírala Tininu drobnou dlaň. Tmavovlasé děvče zavrtělo hlavou. V džínách, co jí Carole věnovala a její blůze vypadala úplně jinak, než ji kdy Kurt viděl. Ztracená.

„Dobře. Musíme se stavit u Rachel doma a v dílně.“

„Proč v dílně?“ prudce zvedl Kurt hlavu, doteď sledoval dozajista zajímavý vzor na jejich koberci. Rachelin domov byl jasný – Finn, ale dílna?

„Jak máš plnou nádrž?“ povytáhl Burt obočí. Kurt přikývl. „A taky tam mám brokovnici,“ dodal tišeji.

„Burte!“ Carole okamžitě zapomněla na hrůzy, které se odehrávaly mimo dům, a začala peskovat svého manžela jako kluka, kterého přichytila, když trhal mouchám křidýlka. „Zbraň! Říkal jsi, že žádnou nemáš! Burte! Víš, co si myslím o puškách!“ argumenty svého muže zcela ignorovala. Stejně jako když se jí Burt snažil přesvědčit, že jedno balení chipsů mu přece nemůže ublížit. Kurt se užuž chtěl usmát, poté mu však padl zrak na mlčícího Davida, jenž byl stále duchem nepřítomný a úsměv mu zmrzl na rtech.

„To stačí. Nemáme čas se dohadovat,“ tím stopnul oba _diskutující_ dospělé, kteří se sice chvilku dívali poněkud zaraženě, a Burt ho už chtěl sjet, jak se to chová. Stačil však pohled na Tinu nebo Davida a vše bylo jasné.

„Sbalila jsem nějaké potraviny. Všechno je na chodbě,“ začala Carole z úplně jiného soudku.

„Měli bychom vše odnést do aut.“

„Dobře jdeme, pořádně se rozhlídněte, než odejdete z baráku!“ přikázal Burt. Kurt pokýval. Z obýváku ještě zaslechl, jak Carole cosi šeptá Tině.

„Proč máš v autě ty golfové hole?“ zeptal se Burt Kurta, poté co přišel zpět do domu. Většina potravin si našla místo v autě rodičů, vodu se snažili rozdělit co nejspravedlivěji. Doma ještě zbývaly dvě tašky potravin a jedno balení vody.

„Našli jsme je v Davidově domě. Myslel jsem, že by se mohly hodit,“ pokrčil Kurt rameny.

„Táta chodil na golf. Pořád mě k tomu přemlouval, ale mě to nebavilo,“ ozval se do té doby tichý Dave. Kurt mu věnoval pouze hořkosladký úsměv a Burt se raději sehnul pro další tašku. Opravdu si nebyl jistý, jak se má ke Karofskému chovat.

-.-.-.-

Z domu odcházeli s vědomím, že se do něho už asi nikdy nevrátí. Většina cenností v něm zůstala. Místa nebylo mnoho a kdoví jestli jim vůbec mobil nebo DVD přehrávač v budoucnu k něčemu bude. Kurta hřál na krku drobný zlatý řetízek s filigránovým přívěskem písmena E, jediná vzácnost, kterou si odvážel.

Ještě před tím, než nasedli do vozů, se domluvili, že rodiče pojedou první. Do Daytonu to nebylo daleko – sedmdesát dva mil. Burt předpokládal, že by se tam mohli dostat za dvě maximálně tři hodiny. Zanechali Limu za sebou. Kurt pohledem vyprovázel ceduli značící, že se vzdaluje od svého rodného města. Nikdy neměl prťavou Limu příliš v oblibě, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že ji bude opouštět za podobných okolností.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betaread vděčím Lucille.

_Světla a křik. Lidé okolo nich. Cizí nepřátelské ruce táhnoucí je kamsi pryč z dosahu jejich automobilů. To poslední, co si Kurt pamatoval, než byl zavlečen do neznáma._

**Kapitola 4.**

Nikomu se z auta nechtělo. Jako by všichni cítili, že je v domě nečeká nic dobrého. Ale nemohli odjet, aniž by věděli, co se stalo s Finnem. Jako první vystoupila Carole, hned za ní Burt. Posádka SUV je následovala v těsném závěsu. Dveře od domu nebyly zamčené. Stačilo otočit kulatý knoflík kliky doleva.  

„Rachel! Finne!“ nahrnuli se do domu jako velká voda. Nikdo se jim neozýval. Carole nekřičela, jen se rozhlížela kolem a snažila se zachytit jakoukoli známku, že tu Finn je, nebo alespoň byl.

„My,“ ukázal Burt na sebe, svoji manželku a Tinu, „půjdeme nahoru. Vy to prohlídnete tady.“

„A ještě sklep,“ vybavil si Kurt Rachelinu místnost slávy.

„Jasně,“ přikývl Burt, který si okamžitě vzpomněl na Kurtovo zděšené vyprávění o legendární místnosti slávy Rachel Berry. „Křičte, kdyby něco,“ na to se vydal po schodech nahoru.

Ve sklepě nikoho nenašli. Pouze Dave byl lehce vykolejený množstvím třpytek, růžové a zlatých hvězd. „To je pódium?“ Kurt se jen ušklíbl.

„Našli jste někoho?“ zeptal se Burt, když se po pár minutách všichni setkali v kuchyni. Vždy pečlivě uklizená místnost vypadala jako po nájezdu kočovníků, ostatně jako celý dům.

„Ne. Nikde nikdo. Ale vypadá to, jako kdyby tu někdo rychle balil. A je tady ten vzkaz. Tak snad…“ nespouštěl Kurt zrak z růžového lístku. Dovolil si pouze rychlý pohled na Carole, která měla zarudlé oči a vypadala, že se co nevidět složí. Žena mu sice oční kontakt oplatila, ale v obličeji měla stále beznadějný výraz.

„My …“ Kurt se zadrhnul, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel, „my taky nic nenašli, ale ještě musíme jít sem,“ otevřel dveře od poslední místnosti, kterou zatím neprohlédli. Pak už jen křičel.

Všichni sebou leknutím trhli a rovněž nebohé SUV se vychýlilo ze směru jízdy. Kurt se zmateně rozhlížel kolem a snažil se pochopit, že už není v domě Berryů, ale zpět v Navigatoru na cestě do Daytonu.

„Kurte, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se Tina, nahnula se dopředu a stiskla mladíkovo rameno, ten sebou díky nečekanému kontaktu trhl. Rovněž David sedící za volantem po něm střelil zneklidňujícím pohledem.

„Jo, já jen… Jen se mi něco zdálo.“

„Jste všichni v pořádku?“ ozval se z vysílačky hlas Carole. Našli je v Burtově autoservisu. Nebyly kdovíjak moderní a neměly příliš velký dosah, ale stačily jim.

Mladík si povzdechl: „Všechno je v pořádku,“ odpověděl Kurt, když stiskl knoflík. „Usnul jsem. Něco se mi zdálo a vylekal jsem ostatní. Promiň.“ Zavřel oči a snažil se zhluboka dýchat. Okamžitě se mu vybavil obraz plazícího se těla, které rukou, visící na ohlodaném zápěstí, objalo jeho nohu a snažilo se ho strhnout na zem. Slyšel zvuk do prázdna cvakajících zubů, připravených zabořit se do jeho těla. Raději oči pěkně rychle otevřel.

Burtovy původně očekávané dvě hodiny se nakonec znatelně prodloužily. Trvalo jim víc jak třicet minut, než se vymotali z Limy a návštěva dílny jim taky chvíli zabrala. Ještě před tím strávili dobrou půl hodinu kličkováním k Berryovým, kde nakonec našli pouze růžový lístek, na kterém stálo, že odjeli do Daytonu. Carole už ani neplakala. Pouze se na papírek nepřestávala dívat, jako by čekala, že se na něm ukáže ještě něco jiného, a pak objala svého muže. Poté neřekla už ani slovo, až nyní.  Vzkaz nebyl to jediné, co v domě našli. V posledním neprozkoumaném pokoji na Kurta zaútočil jeden z otců Rachel. Mladíkovi znovu vytanula na mysl ruka pevně svírající jeho kotník.  „Vážně jsme v pořádku,“ ujišťoval svoji nevlastní matku, když se zase vrátil do přítomnosti. Carole mu nechtěla věřit. Ve vysílačce slyšel svého otce, jak manželce něco říká, ale nedokázal rozluštit jednotlivá slova

 „Za chvíli dorazíme do Shilohu. Pokud to bude možný, tak pojedeme co nejrychleji. Burt tam nechce zůstávat moc dlouho,“ dozvěděl se vzápětí.

„Jasně,“ přikývl Kurt. Následovalo ještě několik frází a rozloučení.

O pár kilometrů dál je uvítala velká cedule informující, že vjíždějí do Shilohu. Už několik měst nechali za sebou. V každém to bylo stejné – mrtvé ulice, opuštěná auta a obchodní centra. V ulicích hořely automobily, pohybovaly se klátivé postavy bez života. V okamžiku kdy kolem nich projeli, tak zbystřily a vydaly se za nimi. Naštěstí byly příliš pomalé na to, aby je dohonily. Setmělo se už před několika hodinami. Kurt koukl na své hodinky. Za pět jedenáct. David řídil už skoro čtyři hodiny.

„Nemám tě vystřídat? Davide, nemám tě vystřídat?“ zopakoval, když se mladík neozýval.

„Ne, v pohodě,“ odvětil a dál se věnoval cestě před sebou.

„Nebo může Tina. Taky má řidičák,“ ukázal na dívku sedící vzadu. Ta přikývla a s hrůzou vepsanou v obličeji sledovala ulice Shilohu. To, co viděla, ji děsilo. Tina měla ráda svůj styl. Milovala horrory, strašidelné filmy. Její rodiče jí je zakazovali, ale ona si vždy našla cestu, jak se na nejnovější krvák podívat. Ale tohle? Tohle byla realita, to nemělo s přemrštěnými filmy co dělat. Uvažovala, jestli je to druh nějaké zvrácené pomsty. Myšlenky jí běhaly hlavou v děsivé rychlosti. Měla pocit, že svět se okolo ní točí ve zběsilém tempu a ona může jen sedět. Udělalo se jí špatně.

 „Ne, já to zvládnu, Kurte!“ poplašeně sebou trhla, když uslyšela Karofskyho rozzlobený hlas, který ji vrátil zpět do reality.

„Promiň,“ omluvil se David, když viděl Kurtův ublížený výraz.

„To je v pořádku,“ zarazil ho mladík. Chápal Davida. Nebo se alespoň domníval, že chápe. Všichni si odnesli za pár hodin téhle absurdity víc hrůz, než kdy prožili v celém životě. A Dave s Tinou na tom byli daleko hůř než on. On měl jistotu, že jsou jeho blízcí naživu. Oni takové štěstí neměli.

Po Daveově odmítnutí už panovalo v autě ticho. Trvalo ještě víc jak hodinu, než dorazili do až příliš poklidného Daytonu. Zdálky se zdál jako ostatní města, kterými projeli a zblízka bohužel také – dýmající auta, vysklené výlohy a chodci. Projeli městem několikrát. Jestli v něm byl někdo živý, byl schovaný. Evakuace se nekonala.

Kurt dospěl do stavu jakési letargie. Bylo mu to jedno. Nebrečely ani Tina s Carole. Burt několikrát zanadával, ale byl příliš unavený, aby mu to vydrželo. Bezmocnost, přesně to popisovalo tenhle okamžik.

-.-.-

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil Kurt otce hned, jak ráno vystoupil z auta a našel ho sedět na obrubě chodníku.

Burt mu kývl, dožvýkal sousto. „Ahoj. Ještě spí?“ pohodil hlavou směrem k černému SUV.

„Jo, myslím, že Tina nemohla dlouho usnout. Pořád se jen převalovala a David, ten asi taky ne,“ na chvíli si dovolil naplnit hlavu myšlenkami. Poté si však všimnul pohledu svého otce, věnoval mu falešný úsměv. Natáhl se pro lahev s vodou a napil se. Rozhlédl se po okolí. Burt nehodlal riskovat noc v Daytonu. A při představě, že by je ve spánku napadli oživlí (tedy pokud by vůbec byli schopni usnout), se mu zdvihl žaludek. Na místo toho zajeli kousek za město, na vyhlídku. Dayton teď měli jako na dlani – doutnající a mrtvý.

„A ty? Jak ses vyspal?“ pokračoval Burt ve svém vyptávání.

„Nechci o tom mluvit,“ odsekl tátovi, i když Burt si mohl přečíst odpověď z jeho tváře.

„Pojedeme do Washingtonu,“ řekl Burt zničehonic a synovu prostořekost nekomentoval.

„Cože?“

„Jestli je někde bezpečně, bude to tam. A není to tak daleko. Zvládneme to,“ dodal rozhodně.  Tenhle nápad se mu zrodil v hlavě asi ve tři ráno. Ani jemu dnešní noc nepřinesla klidný spánek. Ležel nehnutě jen kvůli Carole, která k němu byla přitisknutá a jež ze spaní mumlala Finnovo jméno. Šeptal jí uklidňující slůvka do vlasů a broukal, ale i tak zůstala její mysl neklidná. Burt nevěděl, co má ohledně Finna dělat. Opravdu doufal, že ho u Berryů najdou. Že odjedou všichni – jako rodina, kterou byli. Když našli lístek se vzkazem, že Berryovi odjeli do Daytonu, doufal, že ho najdou v Daytonu. Fakt, že evakuace byla zrušena nebo se jednoduše nekonala či konat vůbec nestihla, mu zasadil další ránu. Musel ochránit svou rodinu. Byla to jeho povinnost.

Zavrzaly dveře od auta a na _rodinnou snídani_ se přidala Carole. Brzy došli i David s Tinou. Burt všem přednesl svůj návrh a společně s fotbalistou naplánovali cestu. Prstem jezdili po mapě a dohadovali se, která trasa bude lepší a především bezpečnější. Chtěli se vyhnout velkým silnicím a vzít to raději přes okresky. Chápali, že se tak výrazně zpomalí, ale státní silnice, jak se už stačili přesvědčit, byly ucpané opuštěnými auty a možnost nebezpečí tak byla daleko vyšší.

Kurt s obavami pozoroval Carole, tedy samozřejmě měl strach o všechny, ale Carole se na tom zdála být nejhůř. Skoro nic nesnědla a nekomunikovala. To i bledá Tina s ním prohodila několik slov, byť měla značně pochmurný charakter. „Zkusíme ještě projet Dayton,“ pronesl zničehonic. Carole okamžitě pozvedla svěšenou hlavu. Nic neřekla, ale její oči mluvily za vše.

„Ale tam nic není. Ta evakuace se asi moc nepovedla, nebo bylo prostě pozdě,“ pokrčil David rameny, ve tváři výraz totožný s Finnovým, když něco nechápal. Daveovi se opravdu nechtělo zpět do města. Nechtěl působit zbaběle, ale měl strach. Ovládala ho zžírající bázeň protkaná celým jeho tělem. Ovšem netoužil být za slabocha, tak mlčel.

„Zkusit to můžeme. Stejně potřebujeme další jídlo a hlavně vodu,“ namítl Kurt a zaškaredil se na svého spolužáka.

„Máš pravdu,“ přikývl mu Burt a vzal svoji manželku za ruku. David už nic neřekl, doufal ale, že se výlet obejde bez další krvavé zastávky.

-.-.-

„Dobře, poslouchejte,“ zněl Burtův hlas z vysílačky. „David a Kurt obstarají vodu. My s Tinou zbytek. Nikdo nebude sám!“ zdůraznil.

„Tati, je nám to jasné. Opakuješ to už potřetí.“

„Kurte, nedělám si srandu. Myslím to vážně. Jestli od Karofského odejdeš, tak uvidíš!“ pohlédl na syna z druhého auta. Kurt se mimoděk otřásl. Z jeho otce šel někdy opravdový strach.

„Na,“ podal David Tině golfovou hůl, „vezmi si tuhle trojku. Není tak dlouhá jako ostatní, ale má těžkou hlavu.“

„Díky,“ usmála se dívka nejistě. Kurt v ruce sevřel násadu jemu důvěrně známé baseballové pálky a David si vytáhl z vaku další hůl. Měla oblejší hlavu a delší násadu.

„Připraveni?“ když se mu dostalo kývnutí od obou spolucestujících, otevřel dveře a všichni se vyhrnuli ven. Burt s Carole už čekali.

Projeli Daytonem několikrát. Nic. Při třetí objížďce se přes vysílačky domluvili, že půjdou _nakupovat_ do zdejšího supermarketu. Potravin a i balené vody měli zatím dost. „Do aut se ale ještě něco vejde,“ pronesl Burt. Ostatní souhlasili. Rozhodně bylo lepší mít zásoby připravené, než později litovat a hladovět.

„Máte vysílačku?“

„Ano, tati,“ zamával s ní Kurt a snažil se neprotočit oči. Chápal, proč to všechno Burt dělá, ale kdyby si polovinu svých proslovů ušetřil, mohlo se vše zvládnout rychleji.

Burt kývl. „Jdeme.“ 

Kurt s Davidem se odloučili od ostatních. Naplnit nákupní košíky lahvemi s vodou jim netrvalo dlouho, sotva pár minut.

„Víc se tam toho nevejde,“ oznámil David očividnou skutečnost.

„Chci ještě zajít pro nějaký věci.“

„Dobře, půjdu s tebou. Odvezeme tohle a můžeme se-“

„Ne, zvládnu to sám. Můžeš vyložit tuhle vodu a vrátit se pro další,“ přerušil Kurt jeho myšlenkové pochody.

„Tvůj táta mě zaškrtí, když tě nechám samotnýho,“ odpověděl mu. Částečně v tom bylo i trochu sobeckosti. Nechtěl zůstat sám. Strach ho svými šlahouny pevně omotal. Nebál se však jen chodců, měl strach i sám ze sebe.

„Prostě běž, vysvětlím mu to.“

„Kurte, já vážně… víš, jak to dopadlo v dílně.“

„Běž!“

David protočil oči. Kurt byl paličák. Sice s ním příliš času nestrávil, ale bylo mu to jasné. Pokud se ovšem Kurt nebojí být sám v neznámém obchodě, kde vás všude může čekat nemilé překvapení, nesmí se bát ani on.

„Ale tátovi to vysvětluješ sám,“ načež se otočil a odešel.

Kurt ho chvíli pozoroval a pak zamířil do uličky s kosmetikou. Věděl, že jeho otec bude zuřit, pokud se dozví, že zůstal samotný. Snažil se ale myslet prakticky. Do SUV se ještě nějaké lahve, nepočítaje ty, co byly v košících, vejdou. Když se s nima David ještě jednou otočí, bude to akorát a on mezitím najde, to co potřebují, aby se z nich nestali neandrtálci. Bylo mu jasné, že jeho otec na hygienu ani nepomyslí a Carole s Tinou jsou obě mimo, aby je něco takového vůbec napadlo. Nějaké vlhčené ubrousky a podobné věci se jim určitě budou hodit. Minul uličku s těstovinami. Baseballku pevně svíral obouma rukama. Otočil se za každým šustnutím. Nejděsivější na celé návštěvě obchodu byla takřka nulová přítomnost mrtvol. Krve a zbytků těl či vnitřností bylo všude až moc. Obrovské kaluže hnědorudě zbarvené tekutiny nebo šarlotové pruhy poté co byla těla odvlečena, nebo se odplazila sama?

 Kurt překročil jeden z mála lidských pozůstatků. Kosti byly téměř dokonale ohlodané. Zbylo pouze pár cancourů tkání. Žebra byla polámaná – vyrvaná ven. Kurt raději odvrátil hlavu. Opět šustnutí. Nedalo mu to a vydal se za zdrojem zvuku. Vysypané plechovky s polévkou, převrhnutý nákupní koš – nic zajímavého. Šel dál. Hluk se ozval znovu. Prudce se otočil – nikde nikdo. Znovu! A pak mu došlo, že šustění vychází z převrhnutého košíku, přes který byl přehozen zakrvácený baloňák. Chvíli bezradně stál a přemýšlel, jestli má plášť odkrýt. Mohlo na něj vyskočit cokoli, popravdě by se po tom všem nedivil ani vesmírné invazi. Leč nedalo by mu spát, kdyby nezjistil, co vydává onen neustálý podivný bublavý zvuk vycházející zpoza lehké látky. Taky by je _to_ (ať _to_ bylo cokoli) mohlo při cestě z obchoďáku _překvapit_. Došel až ke zdroji, poměrně čerstvou krev rozlitou na podlaze a další z mála těl, které v obchodu viděl, ignoroval.

Pevněji stiskl svoji pálku a druhou rukou uchopil cíp kabátu, nazdvihl ho a odhodil stranou. Zůstal koukat. Pohled mu opětovala dvě ztrápená zelená kukadla. Chlapec, který byl podivně zkroucený v nákupním vozíku, okamžitě zbystřil, jen co Kurta spatřil. Čapnul na všechny čtyři a s námahou se díky kovovým příčkám vozíku postavil. Okamžitě začal po mladíkovi natahovat ruce a nesmyslně žvatlat. Šišlání se prostorem supermarketu rozléhalo víc, než mu bylo příjemné.

„Pšt, tiše. Tiše, buď tiše,“ zasyčel okamžitě Kurt. Nestál o nevítaného příchozího. To, že na chodce zatím nenarazil, neznamenalo, že tu žádný není. Pozorněji si dítě prohlédl. Zdálo se být v pořádku, v rámci možností samozřejmě. Jeho oči byly jasné a živé. Chlapec nebyl zsinalý, nezapáchal jako rozkládající se lidské tělo a hlavně na Kurta neútočil. Na jeho oblečení neviděl stopy krve, pouze na spánku měl zaschlý šrám.  Ale batole také mohlo být pokousané jen chvíli. Doba přeměny se mohla lišit. Až teď si Kurt uvědomil, že o nákaze absolutně nic neví.  Zaplašil nehezké myšlenky. Klučina po něm opět natáhl ruku.

„Mama,“ nebo něco velmi podobného tomu slovu vyšlo z jeho úst a buclatá ručka ukázala na poblíž ležící rozervané ženské torzo. Že tělo patřilo ženě, Kurt odhadl díky perlovému náhrdelníku, stále obtočenému kolem zbytků šíje.

„Ale ne,“ zašeptal. Byl sice otupělý, zařeknutý, že podobné věci se ho nesmí dotknout. Ne teď, když potřeboval chladnou čistou hlavu, ale zoufalý výraz dítěte jeho netečnost prolomil. Chlapec zopakoval svoji prosbu a ručkou stále ukazoval na zhroucené tělo.

Jeho chvíli rozjímání přerušil až hrůzný výkřik. „Tino!“ zařval nazpět. Odpovědí mu byl další dívčí vřískot.

Kurt nevěděl, co má dělat. Dítě začalo nabírat na hlasitosti. „Sakra,“ zanadával, když si uvědomil, že se sehnul, vytáhl plačícího chlapce z košíku, mezi buclaté dětské rtíky nacpal dudlík, který se chlapečkovi houpal na dupačkách přichycený plastovým řetízkem. Popadl květovanou tašku, o které se domníval, že patří k dítěti.

„Pomoc!“ řvala Tina. Kurt se zhluboka nadechl, nadhodil si chlapce v náručí, pevně stiskl svou zbraň a rozběhl se za kamarádkou. Vypadal směšně. V jedné ruce držel brečící batole a v druhé baseballku. Trvalo mu jen chvilku, než se zorientoval a zhodnotil situaci před sebou – vřeštící Tina a chodec. Kurt se rozběhl a praštil monstrum po hlavě. Kdyby měl k dispozici obě ruce, rána by byla natolik velká, že by mrtvý upadl. Takhle pouze zavrávoral a okamžitě se ohnal po Kurtovi. Tina mu nedokázala pomoci. Vyděšeně klečela na podlaze a zírala na Kurta peroucího se s oživlým. Další rána. _Prásk!_ a další. Při té následující mu urval čelist, která teď visela na pravém kloubu v bizardní napodobenině kyvadla.

„Chcípni, hajzle! Chcípni!“ řval zběsile a mlátil chodce do hlavy. Vyhrál. Z hlavy oživlého zbyla krvavá kaše a Kurtovi se chtělo zvracet.

„Tino? Tino? Seš v pořádku?“ přiblížil se k dívce. „Zmlkni!“ obořil se pro změnu na dítě, které měl stále v náručí a jež nepřestávalo brečet. „Tino,“ zatřásl s ní, „prosím tě, řekni mi, že tě nekous!“

Hnědé uslzené oči se podívaly do těch jeho. „Kurte,“ vzlykla a objala ho. Kurt neuměl utěšovat. Nebyl v tom dobrý. Všichni si mysleli, že je empatický a s každým soucítí. Ne, to nebyla pravda. Nevěděl, co říct. Neuměl ostatním říct, že vše bude dobré. Nedokázal lidem lhát.

„Půjdeme,“ pomohl dívce na nohy, do ruky jí vložil její golfovou hůl. Šeptal jí bezvýznamná slova, která, jen co vypustil z úst, okamžitě zapomněl. Dítě při kontaktu s lidským teplem zvláčnělo a teď pospávalo na jeho rameni. Vyšli zpoza uličky a Kurt byl okamžitě stržen dalším chodcem na zem. Spadl na bok, dítě na něj a poté se skutálelo vedle. Jeho hlava cinkla o kachličky na podlaze. Oči mu zastřela bolest vystřelující do celé lebky. Cítil tápající pařáty chodce a najednou si uvědomil jeho váhu na svém těle.

„Kurte! Kurte, seš v pořádku?“ konečně dokázal zaostřit a uviděl Tinu se zakrvácenou golfovou holí. Shodil ze sebe mrtvolu, která se honosila proraženou lebkou.

„Jo. Jo, já jen. Au,“ chytil se za hlavu, když se vyškrábal do sedu. Na ruce měl krev. Dítě se mu snažilo vylézt na klín a řvalo přitom z plných plic. „Drž hubu!“ osopil se na malého.

„Bože, já-“ Tina nedořekla. Chodec, kterého považovali za mrtvého, náhle vymrštil ruku a přitáhl si Kurta k sobě. Tina neváhala. Zasadila další ránu golfovou holí a další a další. Krev společně se střepinami kostí stříkala kolem.

„Kurte!“ vyřítil se z uličky se sladkostmi Burt, hned za ním David a Carole. Všichni se na okamžik zarazili. Když jejich mozky vyhodnotily situaci, Burt s Davidem odstrčili Tinu a brzy z chodce zbyla pouze krvavá hromádka.  Následovalo pochopitelné objetí a to i pro Tinu. Jen David tam postával jako páté kolo u vozu. Pomohli Kurtovi na nohy a vzápětí spustil Burt kulometnou palbu slov, která si mladík za rámeček opravdu nikdy nedal.

„Tati, tati! Všichni jsme v pořádku. Promiň.“ Musel si přiznat, že jeho nápad až tak chytrý nebyl, a ke všemu ho opravdu bolela hlava.

„Už to nikdy nedělej!“

„Promiň,“ zopakoval.

„To je dítě?“ všimla si Carole jako první jeho objevu.

„Jo, našel jsem ho,“ podíval se Kurt na chlapce, který se snažil pomocí jeho nohy postavit.

„Běž od něj!“ rozkázal Burt, sevřel svoji golfovou hůl a nohou se snažil odstrčit batole od synovy nohy. Chlapci se to očividně nelíbilo, protože začal okamžitě nabírat na pláč.

„Tati! Burte!“ ozvalo se naráz.

„Co když je nakaženej!“

„Není. Nemá horečku. Je jen vyděšenej. Asi viděl, jak jeho máma umřela.“

Carole zcela ignorovala Burtovo reptání a vzala si dítě k sobě. Chlapec sice ještě chvíli pobrekával, ale nakonec přestal. Přitiskl se ke Carole, položil si hlavu na její hrudník a ani nedutal. Klidný zvuk tlukoucího srdce ho pomalu uchlácholil ke spánku. Burt po něm házel nespokojené pohledy a slíbil si, že bude chlapce sledovat ostřížím zrakem.

Museli se do obchodu ještě vrátit. „Dítě nemůže jíst polívku z plechovky, Burte!“ Nakonec, plně naloženi, opustili Dayton. Ještě předtím projeli několikrát městem, ale živé lidi nespatřili. Za to chodců bylo požehnaně. Stejně jako ostatní města i Dayton nechali za sebou. Vyjeli do Washingtonu.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betaread vděčím Lucille.

_Jen co otevřeli dveře, zacinkal drobný zvoneček, který měl upozornit na příchozího zákazníka. Burt se proklínal, že tam pitomé cinkrlátko kdy dával._

_Po špičkách našlapovali až do dílny. Nikde nikdo. Burt ukázal Davidovi, kde schovává nářadí a sám se vydal pro kanystr, aby přečerpal nějaký benzín. Pohledem ještě zkontroloval místnost. Kurt hlídal vchod, David právě skládal do tašky šroubováky. Nikde nikdo. Sehnul se pro kanystr a vzápětí byl stržen k zemi. To, co kdysi bývalo jeho přítelem a člověkem, který občas hlídal malého Kurta, ho právě zavalilo a Burt se jen snažil udržet nenasytná ústa z dosahu svého těla._

**Kapitola 5.**

První přestávku si udělali po necelých čtyřech hodinách. Protáhnout ztuhlé svalstvo, občerstvit se a dojít si za keř u silnice. Kurt si mnul poraněné rameno. Ve chvíli, co ho David u Karofských doma odstrčil na komodu, si ho šeredně natloukl a ranní dobrodružství v obchodu mu od bolesti zrovna dvakrát nepomohlo. Vysoukal se z auta se zamračeným výrazem. Představa, že teď bude muset řídit, se mu ani trochu nezamlouvala. Nevšiml si zkoumavého pohledu, kterým si ho David prohlížel. Stejně jako nezaznamenal, že jeho bývalý spolužák prohodil pár slov s Carole, jejichž výsledkem bylo vylovení lékárničky z útrob vozu, která jí byla svěřena do opatrovnictví.  S výrazem, jejž mladík nedokázal a snad ani nechtěl definovat, mu strčila do ruky platíčko prášků. David poté došel ke Kurtovi a vtiskl mu do ruky bílou tabletku. Kurt s tázavým výrazem převaloval prášek na své dlani.

„Tylenol,“ vysvětlil mu.

Díky,“ usmál se úlevně překvapený mladík. Neměl léky nijak zvlášť v oblibě, když měl potíže se ztuhlými svaly, dal si dlouhou teplou sprchu. O té si ale momentálně mohl nechat jen zdát.

„Pojedeme,“ ozval se Burt.

Kurt usedl na místo řidiče a s povzdechem nastartoval.

-.-

Na noc zastavili kolem sedmé hodiny večerní. Odpočívadlo, na které přijeli, nebylo prázdné. Už na něm parkovala dvě auta, ovšem po jejich posádce ani vidu, ani slechu. Chvíli se sice rozmýšleli, jestli nenajít nějaké jiné místo, ale únava a bolest byly příliš silné. Burt se snažil rozdělat oheň, ovšem po patnácti minutách neúspěchů a klení, se poddal vzteku. Zuřivě nakopl hromádku dříví, odhodil zápalky a odešel se bezúčelně přehrabovat do auta. Nikdo to nijak nekomentoval. Po chvilce se zvednul David, sebral ze země sirky a po třech nepovedených škrtnutích v jejich provizorním kempu vesele plápolal ohníček. Carole Davida pochválila a Burt se náhle cítil starý. Zbytečný. Nepoužitelný. Nic však neřekl. Tohle si musel ve své hlavě srovnat sám.

Carole přinesla z auta malého nalezence, který doteď spal, vysílen pláčem. Žádný z triků, které Carole používala při Finnových zuřivých dětských záchvatech nářků, nepomáhal – houpání, držení v náruči, šeptavé konejšení, poplácávání po zádech ani zpěv. Klučina neměl hlad ani žízeň. Jen mu chyběla matčina náruč, kterou ač se Carole snažila sebevíc, nahradit nedokázala.

O něco později oheň stále vesele plápolal, navzdory pochmurné náladě, která tu panovala. Kolem něho byly rozestavené plechovky s jídlem, které si spokojeně pobublávalo. Kurt nesnášel konzervy. Opravdu to nebyla strava, co vyhledával. Hladovět ovšem nemohl.

Seděli okolo ohně jako pěna. Pouze Tina se snažila zapříst konverzaci, protože tísnivé ticho ji příliš děsilo. Bohužel bezvýsledně. Kurt jí sice něco málo odpověděl − většinou jednoslovně a tak to po pár pokusech vzdala. Místem se neslo pouze praskání ohně a živé dětské žvatlání, poněvadž Carole našla v prckově květované tašce plyšového medvídka. Každý s výjimkou Burta, který byl zcela ponořen do svých myšlenek, chlapce pozoroval. Na jejich tvářích ovšem nebyla radost, která by se dala očekávat při pozorování nevinné hry dítěte, nýbrž jejich obličeje pokryly ztrápené vrásky.

Najedli se stále ponořeni do ticha. Při každém zašustění trávy, listů a pohybu větví se starostlivě ohlíželi, jako by čekali útok. Jejich zbraně byly po jejich bocích. Carole se po večeři vytratila s dítětem zpět do automobilu. Burt je po chvíli následoval a nezapomněl třem náctiletým nařídit, aby ani oni dlouho neponocovali. Všichni pokývali hlavou a popřáli mu dobrou noc. Tina Kurtova otce, jako správně vychovaná dívka, poslechla a asi po půl hodině snahy o navázání konverzace taktéž odešla. Zaplula do auta jako šipka a snažila se dusit své vzlyky do svetru, který jí Carole věnovala. Opravdu nechtěla, aby jí takhle někdo viděl. Už tak se cítila zbaběle, zabalená do chladné náruče úzkosti. Nemohla si pomoct, připadala si sama − prázdná. Naprosto ztracená. Nikdy jí nebylo hůř. V jednu chvíli ji dokonce napadlo, že uteče. Teď hned, aby nebyla na obtíž, navzdory tomu že ji Carole ujišťovala, že není nadbytečná, ona se tak cítila. Pak ovšem nápad na útěk zavrhla s tím, že na podobný plán je příliš ustrašená.

 Den postupně přešel v soumrak a ukázaly se první hvězdy. David se neklidně vrtěl. Byl unavený, oči se mu zavíraly, ale navzdory vysílení nechtěl odejít od Kurta. Tady venku bylo nebezpečněji než uvnitř vozu, nemohl ho tu nechat samotného. Zbystřil, když se Kurt pohnul, ale jen proto, aby přes sebe přehodil deku ležící vedle něho. David si až teď uvědomil, že i jemu s postupujícím soumrakem vyskákala husí kůže.

„Můžeš jít spát. Nemusíš tu se mnou sedět,“ pronesl náhle Kurt a podíval se na Davida. Neviděli si do obličeje, na to byl oheň už příliš slabý a slunce příliš nízko, avšak ani jednomu z nich se nechtělo zvednout a přiložit.

„Nechci tě tu nechat,“ odpověděl mu po chvíli rozmýšlení. Kurt mlčel a odpočívadlem se neslo jen cvrkání cikád. Brzy se zcela setmělo, až byl nakonec David nucen vstát a přihodit na skomírající oheň několik větví, které ještě za světla posbírali.

„Nemusíš si sedat tak daleko,“ poklepal Kurt vedle sebe na místo, kde předtím seděla Tina a kde byla stále rozprostřená deka. David se zarazil, ale jen chviličku zapřemýšlel, než se sehnul pro svoji golfovou hůl a přestěhoval se vedle Kurta.

„Asi … asi bych se ti měl omluvit,“ promluvil do praskání dřeva.

„Za co?“ zatvářil se Kurt nechápavě.

„Já… u nás doma jsem to,“ zarazil se, jak hledal správné slovo, „…  nezvládnul.“ Chvíli ho převaloval na jazyku. Chutnalo hořce. „Vím, že jsem tě vyděsil a to jsem fakt nechtěl. Já někdy… někdy je toho moc. Víš, moc všeho najednou, ale vždycky jsem se nakonec nějak ovládnul, teda skoro vždycky,“ vzpomněl si na  neslavný polibek v šatnách. „Ale tohle… bál jsem se sám sebe. Chápeš, měl jsem strach ze sebe,“ zašeptal. Přemýšlel nad svými slovy už dlouho a měl podivné nutkání se Kurtovi omluvit. Nechtěl, aby ho mladík opětovně viděl jako násilníka. Celou dobu svého monologu koukal před sebe. Ruce pevně obtočené kolem hole. Klouby prstů bělavé.

„A já bych ti měl poděkovat,“ pronesl Kurt zamyšleně, poté co David umlkl. Fotbalista se prudce otočil, nejistý, jestli si Kurt dělá srandu, nebo co svými slovy zamýšlí. Jeho tvář ovšem vypadala naprosto vážně. „Kdybys mě nechal jít zpátky za … kdybys mě nedostal pryč z nemocnice,“ nedokázal vyslovit Blaineovo jméno, „byl bych mrtvej,“ řekl to tak věcným tónem, až se z toho Davidovi sevřelo srdce. „Šel bych zpátky, tím jsem si jistej. Zachrá −“

„Neříkej to!“ zastavil ho fotbalista prudce. „To,“ znovu se zarazil, co mu měl vlastně odpovědět? Že to nic nebylo? Že by to udělal každý? Že mu Kurt tuhle _službu_ už oplatil? Že Kurtovi dlužil za své předchozí jednání? „Neděkuj mi, prosím,“ poslední slovo pronesl velmi tiše, ale Kurt ho stejně slyšel. 

„Je mi zima. Můžeš mě obejmout?“ zašeptal místo toho. Chlad opravdu pociťoval, ale daleko větší uvnitř než navenek. Rozhovor rozvířil vzpomínky, kterým nebyl připravený čelit.

Davida vytrhl svojí otázkou z přemýšlení a chvíli nevěděl, jestli si to jen nepředstavoval. Podíval se na svého spolužáka. Nedokázal jeho tvář zanalyzovat. Nikdy mu to nešlo u nikoho (tolik k jeho nesmělým schopnostem empatie), ale s Kurtem to bylo ještě horší. Nemohl ovšem říct ne. Vždyť v tom vlastně _nic_ nebylo. Jen kamarádské objetí. Opatrně, co kdyby si to Kurt náhodou rozmyslel, se nahnul k drobnějšímu chlapci a lehce přehodil přes jeho ramena svou ruku. To však Kurtovi nestačilo. Sám se posunul k Davidovi blíž a schoulil se mu do náruče. V objetí si připadal bezpečně – chráněný před všemi ohavnostmi světa. Ovšem tohle objetí bylo tak odlišné od toho, které mu dával jeho přítel. David nebyl Blaine. Nikdy nebude. Dobře to věděl, a i když byla Davidova náruč konejšivá, nebylo to objetí jeho milence. To bolelo. Hodně bolelo. Aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, popotáhnul a otřel si nos do rukávu svetru. David se přitom zvuku napjal. Neuvědomil si, že by udělal něco špatně, ale v Kurtovi se ztrácel. Popotahování ovšem nepřestalo a i když se Kurt neotřásal vzlyky, něco bylo špatně.

„Seš v pořádku?“ a jen co to vypustil z pusy, zalitoval. Samozřejmě, že Kurt nebyl v pořádku. Nikdo z nich nebyl. On sám se cítil … divně. Prázdný. Jako by se vše okolo něho odehrávalo v neuvěřitelné rychlosti a on byl naopak neskutečně zpomalený. David vycítil, jak se Kurt nadechl k odpovědi, ale nakonec jen zamítavě potřásl hlavou. Davea to bolelo. Netušil, co by měl udělat. Nesnášel ubrečené lidi, nesnášel podobné situace. Proto Kurta jen důkladněji objal. Připadal si nemotorně, ruce příliš velké a těžké ve srovnání s mladíkovým subtilním tělem. Ani jeden neměl tušení, jak dlouho tam seděli. Kurt se po chvíli uklidnil natolik, aby si pocit Davidovy ochranitelské náruče mohl vychutnat. Ne, vážně to nebylo Blaineovo jemné, ale  majetnické objetí, které tolik miloval, ale nebylo to špatné. David objímal tak nějak starostlivěji ale přitom lehčeji. Kurt se v jeho náruči dokázal uvolnit a vnímat teplo vyzařující z Davidova těla. Vyrušilo je až tiché klapnutí. Oba se okamžitě prudce narovnali.

„Musím na záchod,“ řekla jim Tina, kterou pozice, v níž oba _nachytila,_ zarazila. Obrátila se a odešla do tmy.

„Myslím, že bychom už měli jít spát,“ Kurt se trochu odtáhl a podíval se na Davida.

„Hmm. Asi máš pravdu. Běž, počkám na Tinu a přijdeme za tebou.“ Ospalost ho kupodivu přešla. Objímat Kurta Hummela bylo až nečekaně příjemné a trošku litoval, že Kurt už chce jít na kutě. Kdyby šlo jen o něho, dokázal by tak vydržet snad celou noc. Přitom v tom nebylo nic sexuálního, jen ten pocit, že vás někdo objímá, když se cítíte ztracený, byl tak moc dokonalý.

 Kurt se chvilku rozmýšlel, než se rozhodl jít k Navigatoru. Na půli cesty ho však zastavil křik: „Tina,“ vydechl.

David byl okamžitě na nohách, hůl v ruce. Rozběhl se za dívkou, tedy spíš směrem, kterým tušil, že se vydala. Slyšel dívčinu zoufalost. Adrenalin mu prudce vyskočil, srdce tlouklo až v krku. Volal svou spolužačku, ale ta mu neodpovídala. Slyšel jen řev. Prudce se otočil, když uslyšel další kroky, hůl napřaženou. Byl to ovšem jen Kurt, který jednou rukou zběsile mával malou baterkou a v druhé držel baseballku. Křik na chvíli ustal, aby posléze začal ještě naléhavěji. A vzápětí se k němu přidaly hlasy Burta s Carole a tlumený dětský brek. Těch si nevšímali. Daleko víc je děsilo náhlé ticho – Tinin řev ustal. Konečně v záblesku slabého světla vycházejícího ze svítilny zachytili prameny havraních vlasů. Okamžitě se rozběhli za jejich majitelkou.

Našli ji zhroucenou vedle dvou chodců. Jeden z nich stále držel její nohu ve znetvořených končetinách.  Jeho hlava byla zdevastovaná – nos groteskně rozpláclý a kůže strhaná a sedřená. Tina se ho zřejmě snažila zbavit kopáním. Na jejím obličeji byla rozmazaná čerstvá krev – její krev. Druhý chodec sebou ještě mrskal. Postaral se o něho David, který mu uštědřil ránu golfovou holí, po té už se hýbat přestal.

„Tino!“ klesl Kurt na kolena vedle povalené dívky. Její tělo se otřásalo tichými trhavými vzlyky. „Tino,“ hladil ji po rovných vlasech. „Seš v pořádku? Není ti nic? Tino! Řekni mi něco!“ Dívka se však zmohla pouze na další sérii nářků, tentokrát však přidala na hlasitosti. Kurt byl zoufalý. David sledoval své dva _kamarády_ v tichosti. Snažil se na Tině najít známky kousnutí, ve slabém světle baterky se mu to ale nedařilo. Nakonec přiklekl a pokoušel se zbavit její nohu mrtvého sevření. Tina sebou škubla a zakňučela. Když David konečně vymanil její kloub z objetí ztuhlých prstů, pochopil proč. Neviděl zlomený kotník poprvé.

„Měli bychom jít zpátky,“ oznámil jim. Hlasy Kurtových rodičů zněly stále zoufaleji a David opravdu nestál o to, aby přilákaly další chodce.

Kurt přikývl: „Můžeš jít?“ obrátil se na dívku.

„Já − já ne ne-nevím,“ zakoktala a vrátila se tak zpátky do dětství, kdy jí zadrhávání neustále pronásledovalo.

„Vezmu tě,“ řekl David. Podal Kurtovi svoji hůl, ten se mezitím pokoušel vypáčit svoji ruky z té Tininy, šlo to ztuha, děvče se ho drželo jako záchranného lana, ovšem nakonec jejich ruce přetrhl a odsunul se. Na jeho místo přiklekl David. Levačku umístil na spodní část jejích zad a pravou ruku vsunul pod její kolena. Překulil si dívku na sebe a s námahou se zvednul. Tina nebyla těžká, ale zvednout děvče od země nebylo jednoduché. Obmotala své ruce okolo jeho krku, čímž mu trochu odlehčila, ovšem s pláčem nepřestala.

„Kurte! Tino! Karofsky!“ křičel z dálky Burt. Až teď si Kurt uvědomil, že by na svého otce měl nějak zareagovat.

„Jsme v pořádku!“ zařval proto v odpověď. Jestli si ale myslel, že tím rodiče uklidní, zmýlil se. Křik nabyl na hlasitosti.

David si nadhodil Tinu v náručí a vzápětí málem upadl, jak zakopl o spadlou větev. Tina vykřikla a automaticky obtočila ruce kolem jeho krku tak těsně, že skoro nemohl dýchat.

„Doprdele!“ zaklel David.

„Jste v pořádku?“ otočil se na ně Kurt, který šel vpředu a svítil na cestu.

„Jo jo, jen pitomej klacek.“

Jen co došli k okraji lesíka, kde se celý incident odehrál, přiřítil se k nim Burt, v závěsu s Carole a dítětem, které se žena marně pokoušela uklidnit.

„Jste v pořádku? Co se stalo?“ klasické otázky, na které ovšem nikdo nechtěl odpovídat.

„Kurte, můžeš otevřít dveře?“ zeptal se David mladíka, jen co došli k jeho SUV. Kurt mu samozřejmě vyhověl, otevřel a David opatrně položil Tinu na zadní sedačku. „Má zlomený kotník,“ podíval se na Carole se samozřejmostí. Zareagovala přesně, jak očekával. Na nic nečekala, malého dala do rukou nejbližší osobě – Kurtovi a hnala se pro lékárničku. Za chvíli byla zpátky a vlezla do auta k Tině.

„Co se sakra stalo?“ obrátil se Burt na Davida, který si protahoval bolavá záda.

„Tina šla do lesa a napadli jí chodci,“ odpověděl Kurt. Snažil se pobrekávajícího chlapce v náručí uklidnit. Nešlo to. Dítě bylo vyděšené hlukem, který jeho nálezci způsobili.

„Co krucinál dělala v lese!“

„Hádej!“ vyštěkl na něho Kurt, vystresovaný z celého dne.„Bože! Přestaň!“ zatřásl s dítětem, až se mu malá hlavička klimbala ze strany na stranu. Kupodivu to _fungovalo_ , i když si David pomyslel, že takhle by se s batoletem asi zacházet nemělo. Chlapec zmlkl a prohlížel si Kurta vyděšenýma zelenýma očima. Kurt se náhle zastyděl. Jenže bylo toho tolik a on byl tak vyčerpaný.

„Někdo měl jít s ní!“

„Tati, vážně?“ ozval se starý známý Kurt.

„Dej mi ho,“ uťal diskuzi Burt a převzal si klučinu. Dítě poznalo zkušenou otcovskou náruč , opřelo si čílko o Burtovo rameno a mlčky pozorovalo okolí. „Je pokousaná?“ hodil hlavou k autu, kde Carole ještě stále ošetřovala Tinina zranění.

„Nevypadala,“ odpověděl mu Kurt, ale jeho hlas jistotou zrovna neoplýval.

„Na obličeji měla krev,“ dodal David a přál si, aby tohle řekl Kurt.

Burt si povzdechl: „To není dobré,“ a nevědomky si přitiskl chlapce blíž k sobě.

Po pár minutách vylezla Carole z Navigatoru. Okamžitě byla zasypána otázkami, jak na tom černovlasá dívka je. Dokázala jim pouze říct, že Tina je otřesená, má vyvrtnutý kotník a je pořezaná −  ano vážně jen pořezaná, nikoli pokousaná. Zřejmě spadla na nějaké staré střepy, když ji chodec strhnul na zem. Přeci jen byli na odpočívadle.

Všem se nesmírně ulevilo. Carole si od Burta vzala teď už klimbajícího chlapce, který dokonce nad změnou náruče nijak neprotestoval. A s trochu ironickým přáním dobré noci se všichni rozešli do svých aut. Tina už spala, když chlapci vlezli do auta. Její hrudník se zdvihal a klesal v pravidelných intervalech. Kurt usnul takřka okamžitě, jen co hlavou dopadl na srolovanou mikinu sloužící mu jako provizorní polštář. David nemohl ještě dlouho usnout. Neustále poslouchal Tinin dech, jestli se náhodou nezmění na chraptivě sípavý, který slyšel u své matky. Nezměnil.

-.-

Ráno se probudili později, než zamýšleli. Z místa odjížděli až v devět hodin. Burt byl evidentně naštvaný, ale nic neříkal. Ani nemusel, jeho postoj a chování mluvilo za vše.

Na oběd zastavili opět u odpočívadla. Nejdřív prostor pečlivě prozkoumali – tedy mužská část poutníků, Carole, batole a Tina zůstaly v bezpečí vozů. Po několikerém obhlédnutí místa byli konečně uchlácholeni nepřítomností chodců. David pomohl Tině z auta, Carole jí kotník pevně stáhla, ale otoku stejně zabránit nedokázala. Ráno, když jí ho převazovala, všichni mohli _obdivovat_ modřinu skvoucí se přes celý kloub.

Oheň tentokrát nerozdělávali. Z obchodu, který navštívili včera, si samozřejmě vzali i potraviny, které nepotřebovaly tepelnou úpravu. Carole všem udělala sendviče a ke Kurtovu překvapení se vytasila i se zeleninou. Po obědě se dohodli na malé pauze, i když k ní museli Burta dlouho přemlouvat. Carole akorát dokrmila chlapce a poté co jí začal podřimovat v náručí, ho uložila ke spánku zpět do vozu, dveře však nezavřela úplně, aby ho slyšela, kdyby se probudil. Sama si pak sedla a opřela se o Burta, který kolem své ženy rozpřáhl ruce a vtiskl jí drobný polibek do vlasů. Kurt s Tinou je pozorovali se smutný výrazem a oba přemýšleli nad tím, jestli by bylo moc nedospělé říct si o objetí.

„Půjdu se projít,“ oznámil skupině David a než ho kdokoli stačil zastavit, zvedl se a kvapně odešel. Golfovou hůl v ruce. Jak moc Kurtovi záviděl, že jeho rodiče byli v pořádku. Bolelo ho dívat se na ně. Nechtěl jim závidět, neměl závist rád, ale nedokázal se jí ubránit.

„Davide! Počkej!“ křikl za ním Kurt. Zvedl se a utíkal za svým spolužákem.

David se samozřejmě po Kurtově zavolání zastavil a vyčkával, až k němu mladík přiběhne.

„Co se děje?“

„Neměl bys nikam jít sám,“ odpověděl zadýchaně Kurt.

„Já… jen chci být na chvilku sám, jasný,“ odpověděl vyhýbavě zároveň ale rázně.

„Ale, no. To … dobře,“ kapituloval nakonec, protože z Davidova postoje jednoznačně vyzařovalo, že si nepřeje, aby s ním Kurt kamkoli šel. „Jen nechoď daleko, prosím,“ a s posledním slovem se lehce dotkl jeho ruky. Otočil se a zařval. David se taktéž prudce obrátil a stejně jako před vteřinou Kurt se i on rozběhl k místu, kde jen před chvílí obědvali.

Carole, Burt a Tina sebou trhli, byli zabráni do rozhovoru o ničem, který odváděl jejich myšlenky pryč od apokalypsy, kterou byli postiženi. Nevšimli si tak nevítaných návštěvníků, kteří vyšli z lesa. Byli dva. Oba se snažili dostat do auta k malému klučinovi. Kurt byl u vozidla první, navzdory tomu, že jeho rodiče byli blíže. Popadl chodce, který byl nakloněn dovnitř vozu, za rameno. Žaludek se mu zvednul hned, co se mu prsty propadly do tkáně hlouběji než by kdy měly. David se mezitím postaral o druhého útočníka, jehož lebka teď vypadala jako meloun, co spadl ze třetího patra – namísto zelené slupky ovšem bělavé, krví potažené úlomky plochých kostí a lahodná sladká červená dužina byla nahrazena zapáchající hnědočervenou hmotou.

Jen co bylo po chodcích, se Kurt natáhl do vozu a vzal chlapce do náruče. Ten si doteď nerušeně užíval odpoledního šlofíka a to, že ho Kurt vyrušil, se mu ani trochu nezamlouvalo. Okamžitě spustil řev hodný policejní sirény. Carole si ho kvapem převzala a začala s konejšivými slůvky.

„Odjíždíme, hned!“ zavelel Burt. Bleskurychle vše sklidili do aut a ani ne za pět minut vyráželi.

„Jsou všude,“ zašeptal Kurt, když opouštěli parkoviště. Naděje každým útokem, každým útěkem pohasínala.

-.-

Zbytek dne strávili v autech. Zastavili pouze dvakrát na co nejkratší dobu, jak se předtím domluvili po vysílačkách. V autech vládla dusná atmosféra. Každé další napadení se rovnalo dalšímu pomyslnému hřebíku do rakve. Byli zoufalí. Postupně je všechny opouštělo nadšení a očekávání, že ve Washingtonu najdou přeživší. V SUV nikdo nepromluvil, už ani Tina se nesnažila.

Obrysy hlavního města spatřili chvilku před sedmou hodinou večerní a pár minut po sedmé stanuli před Washingtonem samotným. Tedy vlastně před zátarasy, které ho obklopovaly. Velké betonové monolity, prorazit je autem bylo nemožné, i když to dva ze skupinky napadlo. Vyšplhat po drsném povrchu také zdálo absurdním. Brána, která se skvěla uprostřed, byla pevně uzavřena. Na příjezdové silnici stálo několik aut, bez posádky. Některá byla ohořelá a jiná měla na sedačkách šarlatové květy.

David došel blíž k betonové bráně. Chvíli tam jen stál a pozoroval okolí, potom na ni zatlačil. Nejdřív zkušebně, přidal. Nic. Nehnula se ani o milimetr. Ostatní stáli opodál a pozorovali jeho marné snažení. Celá cesta byla zbytečná. Představa, že vše podnikli zcela nesmyslně, když mohli zůstat v Limě, protože nakonec je stejně čeká osud v podobě věčně hladových chodců, byla směšná.

David pozoroval rozbitý bezpečnostní systém – kamery visící ze zdi, světlomety. „Ne ne,“ potřásl hlavou, „takhle to neskončí!“ začal znovu neúnavně bušit do zátaras. Klouby prstů se mu rozdíraly o drsný povrch, nevnímal to, natolik byl mimo. První, co ucítil, byl lehký dotek na rameni. Překvapeně se otočil a spatřil Kurta. Menší mladík ho vtáhnul do objetí. David nebrečel ne, na to byl moc unavený. Cítil se sám, bolelo to zevnitř. Myšlenka, že už nikdy neuvidí otce ani matku, nikoho ze svých nejbližších. Na to se nedá zvyknout za pár dní. Vždycky si myslel, že veškeré kecy o tom, jak vás něco zevnitř trhá, jsou výmysly lidí, co nevědí, na co se vymluvit – slova ubožáků. Až teď poznal, jak se mýlil. Patřil k nim.

„Pojď, něco vymyslíme,“ propustil ho Kurt a vedl ho za ruku, jako malé dítě, nazpět k ostatním.

Reflektory na betonové zdi se náhle rozsvítily. Oslepilo je jasné světlo. Brána se otevřela a vyběhli z ní ozbrojení lidé. Vyvstal neuvěřitelný zmatek. Všichni okolo nich křičeli a chňapali po nich svýma cizíma neznámýma rukama. Kurt pevně obtočil ty své kolem Davidovy paže. Nesměl zůstat sám. Nepustil se ho celou dobu. Všechny společně naskládali do připravené dodávky. Nikdo jim nic neřekl a vše se událo tak rychle, že se nezmohli na řádný protest, na žádné dotazy. Cizincům se je podařilo naprosto dezorientovat. Neviděli, kam je vlečou. Nevěděli nic. Nepochytili slova proplouvající prostorem, která jim vysvětlovala situaci, do níž se dostali. Natolik byli zděšeni a zmateni . Z dodávky zavlečeni − strčeni do neznáma, do hranaté místnosti. Těžké kovové dveře se za nimi s duněním zabouchly.  Dětský pláč plný zoufalství  a nepochopení se nepříjemně hlasitě odrážel od plechových stěn. Carole vzlykala tiše, jednou rukou si na hrudi držela nervózního chlapce a druhou k sobě tiskla vyděšenou Tinu. Burt je obě objímal. Kurt se stále držel Davidovy paže. Jediné, co dokázal cítit, byl strach, ale také úleva. Ať už byli kdekoli, přežili. Našli další živé. Byli zachráněni.  


End file.
